¿Mi mejor amiga o el amor de mi vida? RH
by Melany Evans Potter
Summary: Harry derrotó a Voldemort hace dos años y la vida de Ron y Herms no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Una historia romántica y divertida en la que ambos protagonistas descubrirán si lo que sienten el uno por el otro es verdadero amor o sólo una fuerte atracción
1. La tercera es la vencida

**Cap 1.**

**La tercera es la vencida.**

Definitivamente ése era el día. Ése era su día, y no lo iba a desaprovechar. "La tercera es la vencida" pensó, convenciéndose a sí mismo. Ya que sus padres habían salido, estaban técnicamente solos en esa casa, sin ningún mayor que pudiera interrumpirlos muy inoportunamente. Ya había dejado pasar dos excelentes oportunidades, el momento adecuado, pero no iba a cometer tres veces el mismo error. Esta vez tendría que decidirse, juntaría la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar las palabras correctas en el momento exacto, y lograría su objetivo. Esperaba con mucho deseo una respuesta positiva. Porque ése había sido su mayor temor durante esas últimas semanas: el rechazo. Una negación de parte de ella sería suficiente para desplomarse y no levantarse nunca más. No seguir adelante. Quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar. Permitir que se fuera con otro que ocuparía su lugar. "Pero eso no te sucederá a ti, tranquilo." se dijo a sí mismo, infundiéndose valor.

Se levantó del viejo sillón en el cuál había estado sentado como mínimo una hora, y observó su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de la cocina-comedor. Se preguntó si los pelirrojos serían del gusto de ella. Quizá su cabello le resultaba demasiado llamativo como para pasear a su lado, o le incomodaba su alta estatura. O era posible que su nariz pecosa le pareciera muy grande, y lo rechazara por eso. O sus ojos azules... ¡Alto! Sus ojos no tenían ningún inconveniente... Ésa era el arma perfecta para conseguir un sí. Una mirada azul, profunda y sincera. ¡Ojala funcionara! Se alisó la remera abotonada color azul marino, y dando un sonoro suspiro se encaminó escaleras arriba. Pasó de largo dos habitaciones, y en la siguiente golpeó tres veces a la puerta. Una voz femenina le permitió la entrada.

Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz del dormitorio, ya que estaba mucho más iluminado que el resto de la casa. Por la ventana abierta de par en par penetraban los cegadores rayos del sol del mediodía, y ni siquiera una brisa corrompía la tranquilidad del aire. Las dos camas de una plaza estaban hechas, y sobre una de ellas había esparcidos varios objetos que seguramente iban guardados en el cajón de una de las mesitas de luz que en ese instante se encontraba abierto. Se acercó un poco más cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y descubrió que eran fotografías. No eran mágicas, lo supo al instante porque no tenían movimiento. Eran muggles, comunes y corrientes, a color, en las que se podía ver a una niña pequeña con diferentes parientes. Padre, madre, abuela... pero lo que le gustaba de esas fotos, es que en todas posaba ella. Observó emebelesado la belleza e inocencia puras de su rostro infantil, y el singular brillo de sus ojos chocolate. Siempre había sido hermosa, y no comprendía como él no había sabido notarlo antes.

Se percató de que la chica no estaba en esa zona de la habitación, sino que estaba en el baño, el cual tenía la puerta entreabierta. Dio unos pasos hacia allí y preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

-¡Ron! Sí, discúlpame. Puedes abrir la puerta si quieres. Ya salgo.

Abrió completamente la puerta, y encontró a la joven adolescente de espaldas, parada frente al espejo, cepillando su cabello castaño. Ella le sonrió cálidamente a través del reflejo, y siguió en su tarea.

-¿Necesitas algo urgente?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No, para nada, puedo esperar.

-No es necesario. Ya terminé. Es una tarea que no lleva más de tres minutos.- le dijo animadamente. -He estado organizando unos álbumes de fotos. Mira éstas, las sacaron cuando yo tenía apenas siete años. Ella es mi abuela paterna... Murió hace nueve años, es decir, al año siguiente del que tomaron esas fotografías.

-Lo lamento mucho por ti.

-Si... Bueno, se puede decir que después de tantos años, ya lo he superado.

-Entiendo, Herm. Escucha... quería proponerte algo.

Ron generalmente se presentaba con su agradable buen humor, y solía hablar entre risas o haciendo gestos con las manos y brazos. Pero en ese momento estaba bastante serio, al parecer concentrado en algo. Eso era extraño en él, así que Hermione lo alentó a continuar.

-Pues, adelante.

-Bien, he estado pensando en salir esta noche... ya que mis padres no volverán hasta la madrugada... Ya sabes, tú y yo... podríamos divertirnos.- el pelirrojo se maldijo por dentro, ¿es que no podía hablar sin trastabillar? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

-Tú y yo... ¿solos? ¿Algo así como una cita? ¿Y Harry y Ginny?

-Se quedaran aquí, aprovechando la casa para ellos solos. No les molestará, estoy seguro.- respondió Ron evadiendo las primeras preguntas.

-Claro, por supuesto... Y... bueno, ¿a la noche?

-Si te parece bien...- dijo Ron con la cabeza gacha, muy interesado en la punta de sus zapatos.

-Si, si, por mí no hay problema... Está bien.- terminó ella, intentando sonar segura.

-¿Entonces, te espero en el jardín, a las seis de la tarde, para salir esta noche?- se aseguró Ron.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Hermione, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Perfecto.- finalizó el Weasley, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Ahora debo irme a hacer unas cosas, te veré luego.

-Bien, adiós. ¡Espera! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Si la ves a Ginny dile que suba.

-Claro.- aceptó el gryffindor antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con algo de prisa.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de las fotografías, con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en el rostro. Su pecho se infló de emoción, cerró los ojos, y soltó entre suspiros todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, a la espera de que su pelirroja amiga hiciera acto de presencia en la habitación.


	2. ¡Necesito ayuda!

**Cap 2.**

**¡Necesito ayuda!**

Tres golpes suaves pero firmes del otro lado de la puerta, le indicaron que ella ya había llegado. Le abrió, emocionada, y se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja entrara. Ginny nunca la había visto sonreír tanto, sospechaba que algo con su hermano había sucedido. ¡Quizá se le había declarado! Pero no, eso era mucho decir. Hermione cerró la puerta sin delicadeza, no le interesaba si hacía demasiado ruido o no, de todas formas los cuatro adolescentes estaban solos en la casa, no molestaría a nadie. Parecía renovada... Desprendía una energía inexplicable... o tal vez, sí era explicable, sólo por una cosa: el amor. De pronto, esa energía transmitió vibraciones muy conocidas por la castaña... los nervios y la ansiedad. Su amiga la observaba inquisitivamente sentada en la cama, a la espera de que se decidiera a hablar. Algo impaciente, la pelirroja cambió de posición y se cruzó de piernas, y carraspeó ligeramente. Hermione se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y se sentó a su lado. Se tomó su tiempo en acomodarse, y una vez que se quedó quieta, pensó que no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Pero no lo pudo soportar más, y estalló emocionada:

-¡Ron me invitó a una cita esta noche! ¡Él vino aquí y me lo dijo! ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Claro que sí, Herms... Significa que tu sueño se hizo realidad... ¡Gracias a Merlín el cabeza dura de mi hermano tuvo el valor suficiente para pedírtelo!

-Ginny... ¡Me siento tan... tan... no sé como explicarlo! Me siento... completa.

-Wow, Ron sí que te pegó fuerte, Hermione.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- le preguntó una Ginny extrañada.

-¿De qué? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Todos te califican como la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, y tú no pudiste enterarte de algo que se nota a leguas!

-Ya basta, Ginny, estás asustándome. ¿Quieres dejar las adivinanzas a un lado, y explicarme de una vez lo que tratas de decirme?- le exigió Hermione, desconcertada.

-¡Como quieras, amiga! Merlín... ¡es tan simple! ¡Herms, estás enamorada!

Ella, que había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosa, curiosa, ansiosa, se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia su amiga con una expresión confundida y perpleja a la vez, abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, y luego le susurró:

-¿Tú crees? ¿Ves la maginutd de lo que estás diciendo, cierto? ¡Ginny, estás hablando de amor!

-¡Claro que sí, Herms! Y sabes que no te lo diría si no fuera que lo veo con mis propios ojos... O si no es así, tú dime: ¿estabas tan emocionada y completa cuando Victor Krum te invitó al baile de tu cuarto curso?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Pues...- la gryffindor tardó unos segundos en responder. - De hecho, no. Mas bien me sentía... halagada. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra indicada. Me halagaba que un chico como Victor se fijara en mí, que me regalara constantemente palabras de admiración y me tratara como a una princesa, ¿me entiendes?

-A la perfección. ¿Y cómo te sentiste con ese chico de Ravenclaw? Mmm... Eric McLow, ¿cierto?

-¡Oh sí! Eric... Bueno... Era un chico muy apuesto e inteligente... Recuerdo que me invitó a Hogsmeade... Estábamos en el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié, muy empalagoso para mi gusto... Pero me sentí bien con él, estaba cómoda. Sin embargo... Cuando me besó, no sentí nada especial. Me gustó, pero no sentí esas mariposas en el estómago que dicen que siente uno cuando se enamora...

-Exacto. ¿Lo ves? Y entonces, Hermione... ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ron que hace que te sientas tan nerviosa, ansiosa, emocionada, feliz, llena?

-Quizás... quizás tengas razón, Ginny, como siempre. Si de chicos se trata, tú estás ahí para aclararme las cosas... ¡No se qué haría sin ti!

La pelirroja rió con fuerza.

-Por supuesto, Herms. Sabes que ese tema es mi especialidad...- dijo con picardía, y al instante su risa fue acompañada por la de la castaña.

De pronto, Hermione recibió un mullido almohadón en la cara. El impacto repentino de éste, la desconecrtó completamente. Luego observó a Ginny, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de diversión, e inocente venganza. Rápidamente la leona más grande se lanzó a la cama, y se adueñó de la mayor cantidad de almohadones decorativos que había ordenado en su cama, paralelos a la pared. Pero Ginny ya estaba preparada, y logró esquivar el primer almohadazo de su amiga. No obstante, el segundo le impactó de lleno en el pecho. Hermione reía con escandalosas carcajadas mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Ginny no tardó en pocisionarse también, y pronto el suelo de madera de la habitación quedó tapado. Bastante agitadas, ambas se dejaron caer sobre el ahora mullido suelo, con los rostros rojos de tanto reír, y sosteniéndose con ambas manos el abdomen, en un intento de recuperar el aire que en pocos segundos se había escapado de sus pulmones.

-¡Oh Ginny! ¡Tengo que pensar qué voy a usar para esta noche!- dijo Hermione, visiblemente preocupada. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió su baúl con prisa, de donde comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que veía. Mientras lanzaba las prendas a su espalda, Hermione decía: -Esto no me gusta, esto es demasiado anticuado, esto otro muy grande, esto... ¡No, no puedo usar esto! Necesito algo especial... Tal vez... ¿un vestido se verá muy llamativo, Ginny?

-Santo cielo... Hermione, primero cálmate. Deja de esparcir tu ropa por toda la habitación, que con los almohadones ya es suficiente... Y un vestido podría ser adecuado, dependiendo del modelo y la talla.- le dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta.

-¿Éste estaría bien?- interrogó su amiga, mostrándole un vestido negro.

-Ay, Herms, no irás a un funeral. Escoge algo de un color más alegre... atractivo...

-¡Es que mi ropa no es suficiente! No tengo qué ponerme y no podré salir a comprar nada a último momento... ¡Necesito un milagro!

-Ya. No te exasperes. Verás que encontraremos algo... Déjame ver toda tu ropa.

La menor de los Weasley, comenzó a revolver todo el montón que había puesto sobre la cama. Separó diferentes prendas... Formó conjuntos variados, y luego dejó el resto de la ropa a un lado. Siguió jugando con los colores por un rato, mientras Hermione la observaba expectante, pensando en el pelirrojo. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Ginny? ¿Estaba enamorada de él? La única forma de conseguir esa respuesta, era esperar a que llegara el momento del encuentro en el jardín, y descubrir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Esa noche, en la primera cita con su mejor amigo, descubriría si lo amaba, o sólo se sentía atraída.

-Pruébate éste.- le dijo Ginny tendiéndole un conjunto que tenía como base el color rosa.

Ella, obediente, entró al baño y se cambió de atuendo allí. Salió a los pocos minutos, luciendo una falda blanca a una palma de las rodillas, una blusa rosa pálido, y unos tacos al mismo tono.

-¿Qué piensas, Ginny?

-Que podrías verte mejor.- dijo ella con sinceridad. -No creo que sea el color que más te favorezca... Por eso hice que te lo probaras primero.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No me gusta demasiado el rosa... Es inapropiado para una primera cita, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente, pero tú te verás mejor en este color.- le dijo, lanzándole una prenda roja. Hermione volvió al baño, para salir instantes después.

-Definitivamente, te luces mucho más con ése, Herms.- la castaña se observó varios minutos en el espejo del armario, girando constantemente, observando el elegante vestido.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó Ginny.

-La verdad... sí. Pero... me parece demasiado...

-¿Formal?- completo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió. -Ya sé lo que sucede. Temes que tú vayas impecablemente vestida, y que Ron vaya con un simple jean y una camisa, ¿cierto?

-Creo que sí.- le respondió, inquieta.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Pero no te preocupes, tendremos en cuenta este vestido hasta el final, y luego te decidirás entre éste y otro conjunto que tú elijas.

-Como quieras. Alcánzame ése de color chocolate, me lo probaré.

Y así continuó Hermione, durante bastante tiempo, modelando frente al espejo diferentes estilos de ropa, descartando unos, y aceptando otros. Estaba tan indecisa... No sabía si encontraría una solución a ese problema. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa por una cita! ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto la ropa? La única vez que de verdad se había esmerado en arreglarse, fue en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso... ¿Entonces qué le sucedía ahora? No lo sabía, pero deseaba verse perfecta para esa cita.

-Oh... dios. Oh dios, oh dios ¡OH DIOS! Hermione, acabo de encontrar el atuendo perfecto para esta noche.- exclamó Ginny completamente convencida.

Hermione se volteó lentamente, y vio a su pelirroja amiga sosteniendo dos prendas que provocaron una reacción inmediata en ella: que la sangre coloreara sus mejillas intensamente, sonrojándose en extremo.


	3. Las cuatro reglas básicas

**Cap 3.**

**Las cuatro reglas básicas.**

Lo había conseguido, había dado el primer paso sin cometer ningún error. ¡Rebosaba de alegría! Después de tanto tiempo perdido... tantas horas mortificándose con la incertidumbre, días y días de temor, ansiedad e inseguridad... Había dejado pasar dos ocasiones perfectas para pedírselo, no había tenido el coraje suficiente... Y sin embargo, en la tercera oportunidad que vio, ¡lo logró sin impedimentos! La sonrisa de embelesamiento cubría su rostro, y así fue como salió Ron al jardín, a las dos de la tarde, en busca de su mejor amigo. Caminó sin prisa entre el pasto que su madre había cortado el día anterior luego de desgnomizar los terrenos, y a lo lejos vio a Harry, recostado en una de esas "hamacas paraguayas" que su padre Arthur había comprado, las cuales a pesar de ser muggles, eran muy cómodas. El pelirrojo llegó y se recostó con las manos en la nuca, en la hamaca que estaba al lado de la de su amigo. Harry abrió los ojos y los cerró tras unos instantes, puesto que el sol le había incomodado la vista.

-¿Qué te traes, Ron?- le preguntó Harry sonriendo, aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No necesité más de dos segundos para notar tu estado de ánimo.- respondió Harry con sinceridad, y luego insistió: -¿A qué viene tanta felicidad, amigo?

Ron rió como un niño pequeño al que descubren haciendo alguna travesura.

-Hermione.- dijo el pelirrojo, con sencillez, como si sólo ese nombre respondiera a todo. Pero Harry, que lo conocía desde hace tantos años, no necesitó más que eso para entenderlo.

-Quiero detalles.- le pidió el pelinegro, de inmediato. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿La besaste?

-¡Harry, estás loco! Yo no podría besarla así sin más. Tiene que ser algo especial...

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... la invité a una cita y ella aceptó.- completó Ron, sin rodeos.

-¡Una cita!- exclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose abruptamente. -¡Eso es sensacional, te felicito, hermano!- le dijo entusiasta, yendo hacia él para darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias, gracias amigo. Pero... ¿Tú crees que le gusto? ¿Ella siente algo por mí?

-Ron, que le gustas es obvio, si aceptó tener una cita contigo.

-¿Pero le gusto en serio?

-Tu pregunta es... ¿si ella está enamorada de ti?

-Pues... sí.

-Mira, amigo, por más que quisiera, yo no puedo saberlo. Eso, lo tendrás que averiguar por tu propia cuenta. Ahora... ¿ella sólo te gusta o sientes algo más?

-Yo... Bueno, siento algo más, pero no sé si sea amor... Harry, ¿cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de Ginny?

-¿La verdad? No tengo idea. Simplemente lo supe cuando empecé a sentir celos de los chicos con los que ella andaba en Hogwarts... Y luego cuando nos besamos por primera vez, confirmé mis sospechas.

-Entonces, amigo, ¿crees que si yo beso a Hermione, sabré si estoy enamorado?

-Quizás... Podrías intentarlo.

-Bien... Pero necesito que me aconsejes para esta noche. Tú estás saliendo con Ginny desde hace algunos años, y tienes experiencia con eso. Debes saber lo que les gusta a las mujeres... Lo que les agrada de las citas y todo eso... Porque si no fueras bueno, Harry... Ginny no habría permanecido tanto tiempo contigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, y sentándose en su hamaca, le habló:

-Mira Ron, yo no me considero un experto... Pero tuve éxito con Ginny, así que quizá te pueda decir algo que te sea de utilidad.- Ron sonrió, pero Harry agregó con énfasis: -Aunque, no te puedo asegurar su efectividad. ¿Confías en mí?

-¡Pregunta algo que no sea obvio, amigo!

Harry asintió.

-Es cierto. Bueno, entonces, te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible. Te explicaré las reglas básicas para conquistar, eso es lo principal. A mí me funcionaron con Ginny en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade, así que a ti te tienen que funcionar.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero comienza ya, que estoy impaciente!

-Bien. Las reglas son cuatro. Simples y concisas. Debes cumplirlas todas, si quieres enamorar a Hermione. Regla número uno, apariencia impecable.

-Explícate mejor.- le pidió Ron, ansioso.

-Luego de bañarte, te vestirás y peinarás como les gusta a las chicas, es decir, todo un galán, usarás loción, y fijador de cabello.

-Harry, eso suena raro.

El aludido carcajeó libremente, divertido ante esa simple frase, y le respondió:

-Se que te puede parecer "cursi" pero créeme, te lo digo por experiencia, las chicas nos prefieren como príncipes azules, y no como los chicos desarreglados de siempre. Es el sueño de todas ellas. Enamorarse del príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Cuento de hadas?- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-Ya Ron, no interesa eso, son cosas de muggles. Pero sí entiendes lo que significa "príncipe azul" ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Harry.

-¿Sabes a quién le pedí consejo cuando invité a Ginny a nuestra primera cita?

-¿A quién?

-A la misma Hermione. Así que lo que te estoy diciendo, amigo, no puede fallar. Estas palabras salieron de su propia boca.

-Excelente... Bendito el día en que se te ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Herms.

-Bien, ya conoces la primera regla. Ahora la regla número dos, lugar especial. Es decir, para la cita debes escoger un lugar que a ella le parezca único.

-Yo tenía pensado llevarla a cenar a un restaurante chino muggle... Ya sabes, ella nos contaba que en sus vacaciones le encantaba ir a China, por la comida que tienen.

-No es una mala idea, Ron. De hecho, está muy bien. Con eso le demostrarás que sabes escucharla, y que ella te interesa de verdad. Pero, luego de eso tú debes sorprenderla. y lo harás llevándola más tarde, a un lugar de belleza exepcional.

-Eso sí que le gustará...- dijo Ron, sorprendido y conforme. -¿Entonces, esa es la regla número dos?

-Si, perfecto. Regla número tres, obsequio. En ese lugar especial, le obsequiarás algo que la tomará por sorpresa y la dejará encantada. ¿Tienes idea de qué?

Ron pensó por unos minutos.

-¡Si! Si... Tengo el regalo ideal para Hermione. Recuerdo que nos mencionó una vez, que le encantaría poder conseguir uno de esos...

-No, no lo digas. No es necesario. Si ya sabes qué regalarle, eso ya está arreglado entonces. Pasemos a la cuarta y última regla, tentación.

-¿Tentación? ¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

-Será la forma de conseguir un beso de Herms, sin que se sienta obligada. Si al final de la cita, consigues que ella se acerque por voluntad propia, y quiera besarte, entonces sabrás que le gustas en serio.

-¿Y la forma de conseguirlo es...?

-¡Haciéndote desear, amigo! La tentación es lo principal en el arte de la seducción... Y tú deberás seducirla para lograr lo que quieres.

-Es decir, que Hermione me bese.

-No, no, no. Que Hermione QUIERA besarte, eso es lo que quieres. Si ella hace el intento, tú no debes dejar que ella haga todo, sino que te adelantarás, y serás tú el que la bese.

-Suena fácil. ¿Pero lo es?

-Eso, hermano, dependerá exclusivamente de ti mismo. Será extremadamente fácil si te tienes fe.

-¿Fe? Bueno, a partir de ahora yo puedo tenerme fe. Si logré invitarla a una cita y todo salió bien, entonces eso no tiene por qué cambiar esta noche.

-¡Así se habla, amigo!

-Esta noche descubriré si estoy enamorado de ella...

-Y si ella lo está de ti.- agregó Harry.

-Y si los dos estamos enamorados...

-Entonces esta será la mejor noche de tu vida, Ron.- completó el pelinegro, contento. -¿Ya sabes a qué lugar la llevarás luego de la cena?

-Tengo algunas opciones... Pero creo que ya sé cuál es la mejor.

-¿Seguro? Porque si quieres podría recomendarte el...

-No, no, Harry, no te preocupes. Ya lo tengo decidido. Hermano, me has sido de gran ayuda.

Harry chocó el puño derecho con el de su amigo, como buenos cómplices que eran. Sabían que siempre estarían ahí, el uno para el otro, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, como tantas veces se habían sabido demostrar. Su amistad estaba formada por un lazo tan fuerte e irrompible, que a pesar de haberse enfrentado a cientos de obstáculos, los habían superado a todos, haciendo esa amistad tan duradera como lo serían los largos años de sus vidas.

Harry le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas todo?

El pelirrojo sonrió, y enumerando con los dedos, dijo:

-"Regla número uno, apariencia impecable.

Regla número dos, lugar especial.

Regla número tres, obsequio.

Y regla número cuatro, tentación."

-Perfecto. Sólo un consejo para la primera regla, Ron. Usa el traje de gala que te compró Fleur en Francia, ese que te regaló cuando vino con Bill el mes pasado.

-Consejo aceptado, compañero.- le respondió su amigo, guiñándole un ojo.


	4. El comienzo

**Cap 4.**

**El comienzo.**

-No, no, no. ¡Estás loca! Ginny, yo no voy a ponerme eso. Estás muy equivocada si creíste que yo...

-¡Basta! Hermione por favor cállate de una vez. Tú me llamaste para que te aconseje, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar lo que te propongo. Además, esto no es nada exagerado.

-¡Ash, por favor! ¿Estás viendo bien esa... cosa... que tienes entre tus manos?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No me dirás ahora que estoy ciega o algo por el estilo...

-¡Pues si no estás ciega, Ginny, te lanzaron el hechizo confundus! Pero no te preocupes... yo... yo lo arreglaré.- dijo la castaña muy decidida y sin una pizca de gracia. Entonces tomó su varita que reposaba en la mesita de luz, y apuntó a la pelirroja.

-¡NO! Hermione baja tu varita ahora mismo. Dios mío, tú si que estás loca. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ron para que tus nervios estén a flor de piel?

-Él no me dijo nada. Ahora quédate quieta, porque si no apunto bien, algo puede salir mal en el contrahechizo.

-Tú no me lanzarás nada. Deja tu varita ahora.- le dijo, acercándose cautelosamente a su amiga. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le arrebató el objeto de sus manos y lo dejó fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Hermione. -¡Devuélveme mi varita ya mismo!

-No, ya basta. Tú no eres la Hermione que conozco.

La castaña la observó fijamente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. De improviso, se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja, y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente. Su amiga, impresionada, reaccionó a tiempo para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, no entendía la actitud de Hermione.

Tras unos minutos sintió como se calmaba, y al poco tiempo oyó la voz entrecortada de su amiga:

-Yo... Ginny, lo siento. De verdad, lamento que tengas que verme en este estado. Es que yo... me siento tan insegura... Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... Hay algo que no me da buena espina y... ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!- finalizó, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Oh, dios! Hermione... parece que no conocieras a mi hermano... ¿Crees que él sería capaz de dañarte?

-Yo... yo no lo sé. Hoy no se nada, todo me confunde.

-Ya veo. Ron sería incapaz de jugar contigo... Y en ese remoto caso, yo me encargaría de darle una buena lección. Pero, hablando en serio Herms, tú, en el fondo, sabes que todo saldrá bien. Lo único que te confunde son los terribles nervios. Pero se te pasarán pronto... Ya verás.

-¿Tú le darías su merecido si él llegara a dañarme?

-¡Claro que sí! Por ti todo, amiga.- afirmó Ginny. Hermione rió, aún sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¡No te imaginas cuánto te lo agradezco!

-Ahora lo importante es que tú actúes con calma, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, sentándola en la cama. -Serénate, intenta respirar con normalidad. Así, muy bien.- luego de verla con el rostro y la tranquilidad de siempre, Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada.

-¿Y qué es lo gracioso, si puedo saber?- inquirió Hermione intrigada. Y la pelirroja no pudo contenerse más y estalló en risas.

-Que... yo... no puedo... creer.- decía ella, sosteniéndose el estómago e intentando hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. -Que tú... te hayas... puesto tan... histérica... solo por... esas prendas.- concluyó, y se lanzó a la cama riendo como nunca. -¡Tú, Hermione! ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! Imagínate si más personas te hubieran visto...- y volvió a reír. -Tuviste que... haberte... observado... en el... espejo... ¡Hasta tú misma... te sorprenderías con la expresión que tenías!- los ojos le lloraban, la mandíbula y el estómago le dolían levemente, y hacía enormes esfuerzos por tomar aire.

-Oh, genial. Me encanta ser el objeto de las risas.- ironizó la castaña, aunque su amiga le estaba contagiando la diversión. -¡Ginny ya basta! Es demasiada humillación... ¡Detesto descontrolarme! ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Sabes una cosa, Ginny?- dijo Hermione intentando desviar la atención de su amiga hacia otra cosa, para que parara de reír. Se le ocurrió lo único que podría distraerla en ese momento. -Parece que esa descarga de lágrimas me ayudó a controlar los nervios. Me siento bien, Ginny, ¡estoy perfectamente!- exclamó la castaña fingiendo alegría.

Repentinamente la compostura volvió a su amiga, la cual se sentó cómodamente en la cama, y observó a Hermione con una mezcla de orgullo, triunfo y satisfacción. ¿Por qué triunfo? Porque Ginny tenía todo planeado. Sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar frente a las distintas actitudes de una chica nerviosa ante una cita de importancia... Y los resultados eran exitosos. Ese ataque de risa que había tenido había sido un buen teatro. Divertido, claro está, pero al fin y al cabo estaba actuando, y tenía una muy buena razón. Tenía que calmar a Hermione, y el medio más efectivo era rozar su orgullo... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin dañarla? La respuesta había llegado a ella en cuanto soltó, sin querer, la primera carcajada. Lo demás, simplemente tuvo que improvisarlo, así de fácil. Y Hermione había recuperado su tranquilidad. ¡Qué sencillas eran las cosas, cuando se tenía experiencia en el terreno!

-Me hace muy feliz verte sonreír otra vez.- le dijo Ginny sinceramente, y tiró de su mano haciéndola caer a su lado, sobre la cama.

-Si... a mi también.- le respondió Hermione. Pero esa vez, la alegría iba en serio. Al confesar todo lo que sentía momentos antes, de verdad se había descargado. Y el alivio y confortación que experimentaba en ese instante eran incomparables. Había recuperado la serenidad de siempre, había vuelto la Hermione lógica y segura de sí misma, dejando atrás una buena parte de los nervios. -Ginny... ¿qué hora es?

-Las tres veinticinco.

-¡Las tres veinticinco!- exclamó Hermione, y giró su rostro para observar a su amiga. -Ginny, yo me voy a dar un baño bien caliente... Mientras tanto... ¿te molestaría esperarme? Tienes que ayudarme luego... Puedes ver lo que quieras.- le indicó la castaña mientras iba recogiendo la toalla, objetos de aseo personal, su shampoo de rosas, y esa clase de cosas. Entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, al tiempo que se desvestía, esperando que el agua se calentara al punto perfecto. -¡No tardo!- le gritó Hermione a su amiga, entrando en la tina.

***************************************

Ron se apareció cerca de la Madriguera, ya que los alrededores aún estaba protegidos por simple costumbre, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Llevaba en las manos un paquete envuelto en brillante papel de regalo, y una bolsa que contenía dos medianas cajas cuadradas. Pasó por el umbral de la puerta con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y subió las escaleras tarareando una canción. Entró a su habitación, y descubrió a su mejor amigo esperándole allí dentro. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó las cosas sobre su cama.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Dónde está Ginny? Es extraño que no estés con ella...

-Ya sabes, está en su cuarto con Hermione. Estoy esperándote desde hace una hora, ¿lo sabías?

-Gracias por la molestia.- dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros al no saber qué más decirle.

-¿Y has conseguido todo?

-El fijador y la loción las conseguí enseguida... Pero el obsequio me costó encontrarlo... Y casi al final del Callejón Diagon, di con él.

-¿Me dirás cuál es el obsequio?

-No... No te lo diré. Lo verás con tus propios ojos.- dicho esto, Ron tomó la caja aplanada, forrada en papel satinado dorado y plateado, y abrió la tapa. Sacó lo que había dentro y se lo tendió a Harry. El moreno lo tomó y comenzó a mirarlo totalmente asombrado.

-No me digas que esto es... el Nirvana de Miriam Broke.

-Así es, Harry. ¿No es genial?

-Es... ¡Fantástico! ¿Cómo fue que te acordaste? ¡A comienzos de este año, cuando el Nirvana salió a la venta, fue cuando nos dijo que soñaba con uno de éstos!

-No lo sé... Me vino a la cabeza cuando nombraste la tercera regla. ¿Qué hora es? ¿No se me hizo tarde, verdad?

-No, no, tranquilo, son las tres cuarenta. Bueno, Ron, con este regalo has hecho un excelente trabajo. ¡Le encantará!

-¡Eso espero! Mmm...- Ron sacó del armario el traje que le había recomendado Harry, y fue frente al espejo. -¿Crees que me veré bien?

-Si, hay que admitir que en eso Fleur sí que es buena... "La gggrreina de la moda", según Ginny.

Ron sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Bien, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿cierto? Ya tengo todo lo necesario... Y tengo tiempo de sobra para bañarme y vestirme... Ya cambié en Gringotts el dinero mágico por el muggle... A propósito, Harry, estos billetes son muy extraños. ¿Podrías explicarme otra vez el valor de cada uno?- le dijo Ron lanzándole un grueso fajo de billetes. El moreno lo atrapó al aire, como el experto buscador que había sido durante sus años en Hogwarts, y comenzó a explicarle el sistema de dinero muggle por quinta vez en el día.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que se hicieron las cuatro y media, y Harry le recomendó al pelirrojo que se dispusiera a prepararse, por que el peor error que podía cometer en una cita era ser impuntual y hacer esperar a una chica.

***************************************

_**Punto de vista de Herms:**_

Ya casi no sentía nervios, estaba bastante segura de mí misma. Había llegado la hora de encontrarme con Ron en el jardín, y lo único que yo deseaba era que a él no le pareciera demasiado llamativo mi atuendo... Que simplemente se limitara a decirme "te ves muy bien" y todo transcurriera con toda normalidad. Ya me había despedido de Harry y Ginny, y en ese instante bajaba las escaleras con ansiedad. Al tocar el suelo de la pequeña sala de estar de la Madriguera, suspire con alivio, pues sabía de sobras que no era nada recomendable subir o bajar escaleras con tacos altos, y menos, cuando no se tenía práctica en ello, como era mi caso. Avancé con prisa hasta la puerta de salida, y al girar el picaporte sentí como mi mano temblaba ligeramente, haciendo algo titubeantes mis movimientos. Del otro lado estaba Ron esperándome, no tenía dudas, así que abriendo la puerta totalmente, salí a la cálida tarde. Divisé la figura de Ron, que se encontraba de pie bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Caminé hasta él, esta vez disimulando con elegancia mis pasos rápidos, tal como me había indicado Ginny. Me mordí el labio inferior, impresionada, cuando pude verlo mejor... Estaba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro de lino, una camisa blanca abotonada, y en su brazo izquierdo cargaba un saco a juego con el pantalón. Alrededor de su cuello estaba perfectamente anudada una corbata a rayas, con los colores gris, azul oscuro y blanco. Su cabello estaba húmedo gracias al fijador, que se notaba que se había puesto con mucho esmero, dejando caer sobre su frente algunos mechones pelirrojos que lo hacían ver más atractivo aún. Lo encontré tan... perfecto.

Cuando me vio, se acercó antes de que yo llegara, y fijándose en cada detalle de mi apariencia, con admiración, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad tomándome de la cintura, y, rozando su mejilla contra la mía, me susurró al oído:

-Hermione, te ves más hermosa que nunca.

Yo tardé unos segundos en reaccionar ante esas dulces palabras, y le respondí:

-Y tú estás muy apuesto, Ron, ese traje se te ve estupendo.

Intenté sonreír con naturalidad, pero la cercanía de su rostro me ponía nerviosa. Sentí un estremecimiento cuando besó mi mejilla, luego pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura, y mirándome intensamente con sus brillantes ojos azules, me preguntó:

-¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo.- acepté, y comenzamos a caminar, abrazados, hacia el límite de los terrenos protegidos.

***************************************

_**Punto de vista de Ron:**_

Me había preparado con ayuda de las indicaciones de Harry, y ahora yo estaba bajo un sauce, esperándola a ella. Había llegado al punto de encuentro diez minutos antes, ya que al conocer lo puntual que era Hermione, no quería arriesgarme a hacerla esperar. Me había sacado el saco por que el calor de la tarde se notaba demasiado, así que lo colgué de mi brazo, y, ansioso, observé el reloj, sólo se estaba demorando cinco minutos. Fue entonces que escuché, detrás de mi, el leve sonido de pasos en el pasto. Al verla, avancé sin pensarlo hacia ella. Estaba preciosa. Su natural elegancia, resaltaba mucho más con la ropa que vestía. Tenía puesta una blusa de seda color rojo oscuro, completamente ajustada a su cuerpo, con un insinuante escote en ve. Pude ver el detalle de un fino collar alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba una minifalda negra, que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de sus piernas bronceadas y contorneadas, y su calzado de tacos altos y dorados, casi la hacían llegar a mi altura. Su rostro se veía tan puro y reluciente... Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas con polvo rosado, sus ojos chocolate y sus largas pestañas, estaban delicadamente retocados con esos extraños maquillajes que usan las mujeres, pero que le quedan tan bien, y sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados con brillo transparente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un armonioso peinado que aumentaba mi atracción por ella. No pude resistirme, y luego de admirar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su belleza, rodeé su cintura y con la mayor suavidad posible, la atraje hacia mí. Estaba terriblemente tentado de besarla, pero logré contenerme, y, rozando su mejilla contra la mía, le susurré con mis labios muy cerca de su oído:

-Hermione, te ves más hermosa que nunca.

-Y tú estás muy apuesto, Ron, ese traje se te ve estupendo.- me respondió. Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír abiertamente, pero ella no podía verme, yo aún estaba abrazándola. Al tener que resistirme de besar sus labios, me conformé con besarle la mejilla, y al tiempo que la observaba con profundidad, intentando ver más allá de sus ojos, la sujeté por la cintura. Por concentrarme exclusivamente en los preciosos rasgos de su rostro, cuando le hablé lo hice con la voz algo lejana:

-¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo.- me contestó. Abrazándola, la guié hacia el límite de los alrededores de la casa. Yo la observaba de reojo, sin poder evitarlo. Toda mi atención estaba en ella. Cuando pasamos un enorme roble, nos detuvimos, pues ahí ya podíamos desaparecernos.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté. Ella tomó mi mano fuertemente, y asintió, sonriéndome cálidamente. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, juntando nuestras frentes, y Hermione comenzó a contar.

-Uno...

-Dos...- continué yo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Tres!- exclamó ella.

Yo la abracé con fuerza, para asegurarme de que no nos separaríamos en medio del corto viaje, y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a girar.

***************************************


	5. Una noche de sorpresas, primera parte

**Cap 5.**

**Una noche de sorpresas: La cena.**

_**Punto de vista de Herms:**_

Cuando sentí que mis pies volvían a posarse en el suelo firme, abrí los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante la aparición y observé a mi alrededor llena de curiosidad. Lentamente me separé del abrazo de Ron, y me volteé para ver mejor.

Lo primero que percibí, era que estábamos en un barrio muggle; Era lógico por la vestimenta y la actitud de las personas que se aglomeraban en torno a diferentes tiendas. El sol se estaba poniendo, debían ser cerca de las siete. Las luces de las calles atestadas de veraneantes, recién comenzaban a encenderse. El cielo completamente despejado de nubes se lucía sobre nosotros, mostrando un color rojizo habitual en esas horas de la tarde.

Me sorprendí al notar que estábamos parados en una de las veredas del centro comercial. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¡hacía tanto que no lo visitaba! ¿Estaríamos en Londres? Me asaltó la duda, y no pude evitar preguntárselo a Ron. Giré, suponiendo que él estaba a mi lado, pero no lo vi. Entonces él salió de en medio de un grupo de gente, con una ancha sonrisa y una de sus manos escondida tras su espalda.

-Te perdí por un instante.- le dije, aliviada.

-No te preocupes, mi bella dama, que no te he perdido de vista.- me dijo galantemente.

Yo le sonreí, sonrojada por su actitud, y le respondí siguiéndole el juego.

-Me alegra saberlo, caballero, tu protección me tranquiliza.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Aceptarías esta rosa, damisela? La compré pensando en ti.

-Me halagas.- le dije, aceptando la hermosa rosa blanca que me ofrecía. -Es de mis favoritas.- agregué, con una sonrisa radiante, aspirando su aroma exquisito.

Él se acercó a mi oído y me dijo con su atractiva voz varonil:

-Pues... ya lo sabía.- yo me paralicé al sentir su tibio aliento contra mi piel. Entonces añadió, sin alejarse ni un milímetro: -Me encanta hacerte sonreír.- y al acto besó mi mejilla, para luego tomarme de la mano, y guiarme entre las personas, hacia una zona más tranquila.

Yo apretaba la rosa contra mi pecho para no perderla. El hecho de que Ron demostrara que sabía de mis gustos, o que al menos, había investigado, me emocionaba sobremanera. Era un detalle que quizá para otras habría pasado desapercibido... Pero para mí era importante, porque conocía a Ron tan bien, que podría jurar que nunca había hecho lo mismo con Lavander o con alguna otra chica. Y eso tenía un significado escondido: yo le importaba, y no sólo en el sentido de mejor amiga, sino como algo aún más fuerte que esa amistad.

Con sólo pensarlo, sentí que algo en mi interior crecía rápidamente, y de pronto mis latidos se aceleraron. Por un momento creí que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho, de tan fuerte que palpitaba.

Entonces salí de mi ensimismamiento, y presté atención a las tiendas iluminadas que mostraban a través de vidrieras, lo que vendían. Me percaté, nuevamente, de que no sabía si estábamos en Londres. Volteé el rostro, e iba a hablar, pero al ver a Ron observando fijamente las tiendas, los restaurantes y los bares, no pude más que sonreír, divertida al notar su extrema concentración en cada lugar.

_**Punto de vista de Ron:**_

Intentaba concentrarme en encontrar el lugar que había reservado hacía unos días. Lo había hecho con la esperanza de que Hermione aceptara tener una cita conmigo, porque sabía que ella adoraba la comida china. Le dije a Harry que, si Herms no aceptaba, le daría las reservaciones a él, para que fuera con Ginny, ¡pero Hermione me había dicho que sí! Y me alegraba poder llevarla a cenar a un restaurante como aquél al que nos dirigíamos.

Harry me había prestado unos mapas muggles y con ellos había memorizado las ubicaciones de las calles en menos de dos horas. Lo que menos quería era perderme con Hermione en medio del centro comercial. Si recordaba bien, debían faltar unas cuatro calles para llegar.

Esperaba darle una sorpresa a mi -por ahora- mejor amiga, y sacarle otra de sus preciosas sonrisas. Con solo verla sentía que me tenía atado de pies y manos; yo estaba a su merced. Estaba ansioso por ver su expresión cuando llegáramos ante las puertas del restaurante. Quería tener la certeza de que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Y por Merlín, la veía tan contenta... Su mirada chocolate me daba esperanza, estaba reluciente, plena de felicidad, y eso es lo que quería que ella tuviera. Felicidad pura. Quería, por dios, qué digo, deseaba, sí, deseaba abrigarla entre mis brazos por las noches, y ver su sonrisa cada mañana al despertarme. Era algo que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas... Pero no iba a precipitarme. Mientras tanto, me conformaría con disfrutar esa noche junto a ella.

Escuché unas palabras incomprensibles provenientes de Hermione, algo que llegó a mis oídos en un susurro apenas audible, de lo que sólo rescaté palabras sueltas como "maravilloso" "observa" y "anochecer". Pude deducir que estaba haciendo algún comentario sobre el cielo. Estaba tan nervioso que no había logrado oír con claridad. Media cuadra, sólo eso faltaba...

Presioné su mano suavemente, y entonces me detuve frente al restaurante, diciéndole que ya habíamos llegado. Le ofrecí mi brazo y la guié hasta la entrada, en la que un hombre joven de facciones orientales, recibía a las personas que hacían fila delante de nosotros, mostrándole sus reservaciones.

Adivinen quién me había recomendado ese lugar. Les daré una pista: una de las razones por las que le gusta, es porque además de tener chefs especialistas en comida china, tienen una amplia variedad de repostería francesa. ¡Claro! ¿Quién mejor que Fleur para pedirle esta clase de consejos? Ella, con su elegancia y sus gustos extremadamente finos, me recomendó uno de los mejores restaurantes chinos. Gracias a Merlín que no se había olvidado de avisarme que tenía que reservar una mesa para dos, con varios días de anticipación.

Y allí estaba ahora con mi mejor amiga, o más bien el amor de mi vida, debería decir, haciendo cola para entrar. Ya casi era nuestro turno, sólo tres parejas quedaban antes que nosotros.

_**Punto de vista de Herms:**_

Sobre la moderna puerta de vidrio, había un letrero de luces que rezaba:

"El lugar ideal para los amantes de la comida china."

No alcancé a ver el nombre del restaurante porque ya habíamos llegado frente al joven oriental de la entrada. Ron conversó con él, pero yo estaba más interesada en admirar cada detalle de la fachada fantásticamente iluminada. Al observar la vestimenta de las parejas que entraban, agradecí mentalmente a Ginny el haberme vestido de esta forma. Era un poco descubierto para mi gusto, pero elegante, y eso era lo que yo necesitaba para pasar por esa puerta sin avergonzarme.

No podía creer que Ron hubiera reservado mesa para nosotros, en un lugar de tanta categoría. Y para nada me refería al dinero, sino a las costumbres. Es decir, él, siendo un mago, no conocía nada del mundo muggle... ¡Ni siquiera pronunciaba bien "teléfono"! ¿Entonces por qué tuvo la idea -maravillosa- de invitarme a cenar allí? ¿Tal vez también había investigado mi gusto por la comida china? Ron se estaba comportando como todo un caballero... Y eso hacía que me sintiera como toda una dama.

Escuché la voz del hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese instante.

-¿Hermione, entramos?

-Claro.- le respondí, sonriéndole discretamente, y aferrándome más a su brazo. -Qué precioso.- susurré al ver el amplio escenario.

Paredes perfectamente lisas estaban pintadas de rojo, sahumerios adornaban los rincones liberando su especial aroma; velas y lámparas pendían del techo alumbrando con su tenue luz amarillenta las mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y rojos, las cuales se encontraban adornadas en el centro con hermosos y artísticos jarrones de cerámica repletos de gardenias.

Destellos se veían por todas partes, provenientes del reluciente cristal de las copas que reposaban sobre las bandejas que los mozos orientales llevaban de un lado a otro con asombroso equilibrio. Entonces uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros, y nos guió por unas escaleras hacia el primer piso, que mantenía la misma decoración que el de abajo, pero contaba con la ventaja de la esplendorosa vista de las calles comerciales, que podía apreciarse a través de los extensos ventanales.

-Aquella es su mesa.- nos indicó el mozo, y entonces avanzamos hasta la mesa reservada, al lado del ventanal. Ron se apresuró en ofrecerme la silla, y sólo cuando me vio cómodamente sentada, lo hizo él también. El oriental nos dijo que en cuanto hubiéramos elegido el plato, lo llamásemos.

-¿Qué nos recomienda?- le interrogué antes de que se fuera.

-Podemos recomendarles el pavo al horno con arroz mixto, especialidad de la casa.- me respondió, tras pensar unos segundos.

-¿Te parece bien, Ron?

-Pues... nunca he probado la comida china, así que mejor decide tú lo que prefieras.- me susurró.

-Creo que dos porciones de ese plato estarán bien, entonces.- acepté, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-Y un martini de manzana estaría perfecto.- agregó Ron.

-Por supuesto.- le dije, sonriéndole.

-Ya mismo iré a ordenar su pedido.- nos afirmó el mozo, juntando sus palmas e inclinando su cuello levemente. Tras ese cordial saludo, se retiró.

Sentí la azul mirada de Ron sobre mí, y sonreí abiertamente, sin poder contenerme ante la emoción de estar en esa situación. Si años antes alguien me hubiera sugerido la idea de cenar con Ron en un restaurante chino, seguramente me habría reído con marcada ironía. Pero ahora lo estaba viviendo, y la ironía no era bienvenida a nuestra velada, porque lo único que yo podía sentir era una sensación en mi pecho que se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, y tenía la certeza de que eso estaba completamente relacionado con el pelirrojo sentado frente a mí.

-¿Tienes hora?- le pregunté, por decir algo.

-Son las ocho y veinte. ¿Tienes prisa?- me dijo, sonriéndome de lado.

-Para nada.- aseguré, girando mi rostro hacia la ciudad. -¿Qué estarán haciendo Harry y Ginny en estos momentos?

-No lo sé, sólo espero que no se aprovechen de nuestra ausencia.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo sonreí, divertida.

-Claro que no... Sabes que Harry la respeta mucho.

-Es un gran amigo.- acordó Ron, y me miró fijamente. -¿Te gusta este lugar, Herms?

-Honestamente, me encanta. No pude más que sorprenderme cuando llegamos.- Ron sonrió, complacido, y yo continué diciéndole: -Dime, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-¿Saber qué?- me interrogó, inocentemente. Pero tras mi mirada insistente, se rindió. -Oh, está bien. Pues, recordé que en una conversación nos mencionaste tu gusto por la comida china.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Es que a veces tengo la impresión de que tú y Harry no atienden a lo que digo.- le respondí, sonrojándome.

-Te imaginas cosas, Herms. Mira si no te prestaría atención, siendo... siendo lo que somos.- concluyó.

-¿Y qué es lo que somos, Ron?


	6. Una noche de sorpresas, segunda parte

**Cap 6.**

**Una noche de sorpresas, segunda parte: un lugar especial.**

_**Punto de vista de Ron:**_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Herms?

-Una pregunta que ha estado rondado en mi cabeza desde principios de este año...

-Entonces supongo, que ya conoces la respuesta.

-Desearía decir que sí... pero estaría mintiendo.

-De todos los años que nos conocemos, es la primera vez que me dices que has tardado tantos meses para resolver algo.

Me sonrió, melancólica, recordando los viejos tiempos, supuse.

-Quizás, pero... Esta vez, la cuestión nos incumbe a los dos. No puedo resolverlo sola.

Bajé la mirada con timidez, avecinando lo que venía a continuación. Decidí ser yo mismo el que daría el puntapié inicial a la respuesta, y entonces le propuse:

-Herms, si yo te digo lo que pienso... ¿me lo dirás tú?

-Desde luego, Ron.- acordó, sonriéndome sinceramente.

Tomé unos segundos para meditar bien mis palabras.

-Yo siento que a nosotros, nos une algo más que una fuerte amistad. Por mi parte, ha sido así desde hace años. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que somos dos enamorados demasiado inseguros de sí mismos, para expresar nuestros sentimientos en voz alta.

Le sonreí con diversión.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo ahora?

-Confesándonos con indirectas.

Nos miramos intensamente, y luego dejamos escapar una sonora carcajada, avergonzados por haber llegado al punto de "confesarnos indirectamente", provocando que muchos muggles posaran sus ojos curiosos sobre nosotros.

Aún lagrimeando, Hermione me preguntó:

-¿Y hasta cuando crees que seguiremos así, Ron?

-Pienso que la respuesta, la tendremos cuando finalice esta noche.

Sus ojos se clavaron inquisitivamente en mi mirada, cual dos espadas acorralándome contra una pared. La respuesta era inevitable, no había escapatoria. La situación se había precipitado sin proponérmelo, mis planes eran otros.

Mi salvador, el mozo oriental, llegó a la mesa con una amplia bandeja sobre su mano derecha.

-La cena está lista.- anunció respetuosamente, retirando el florero del centro del mantel blanco, y colocando en su lugar la fuente de comida y una alargada botella de vidrio. Le agradecimos y se fue enseguida.

Mientras comimos no hablamos mucho, en general todo fueron miradas, sonrisas, y algún que otro comentario sobre el delicioso pavo. Era como si ella también estuviera esperando el próximo paso, como si sintiera la misma ansiedad que yo, y prefiriera estar en silencio para no estallar y develar lo que tenía planeado.

Más tarde pedimos el postre, y aún seguíamos observándonos, sin abrir la boca más que para comer. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario. Me sentía relajado, disfrutaba compartir ese momento con ella, sin discusiones ni celos, simplemente juntos.

No obstante tanta tranquilidad no duraría mucho. Pronto la llevaría a un lugar que, esperaba, fuera especial para Hermione. Esa noche quería sorprenderla, verla sonreír solo para mí. Me acomodé en la silla varias veces, pensando en lo que vendría.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó.

-No no, tranquila.- mascullé, mirando a mí alrededor, para no ver sus ojos y contarle todo.

-¿Seguro? Te ves muy inquieto.

-¿A sí?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Vamos Ron, dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Para nada! Estoy mejor que nunca.

Y haciéndome el desentendido, llamé al mozo y pagué la cuenta. A los minutos, estábamos saliendo del restaurante chino.

_**Punto de vista de Herms:**_

Estoy segura de que está escondiéndome algo. ¿Sino qué otro motivo tendría, para estar tan nervioso? Aish, si sigo mirándolo así, se me terminará cayendo la baba. ¡Es que se ve tan apuesto! Y verlo caminar, y hablarme, y sonreírme es... ¡Puf! Imposible explicarlo.

Por más increíble que suene, yo no conocía la parte romántica de Ron. ¡Y pensar que lo tuve a mi lado casi diez años! Estábamos por cumplir... ¿cuántos? ¿veinte? Si, pronto cumpliríamos los veinte años. ¿Tanta timidez guardamos, que en todo ese tiempo no supimos confesar lo que sentíamos? Suena a locura, pero es la verdad.

Y parece ser que él está en la misma situación que yo. Por la respuesta que recibí, puedo deducir que los dos estamos averiguando si nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos. Me gustaría saber qué está pensando en este instante...

Merlín, qué nervios. ¡No para de observarme! Como si quisiera ver más allá de lo físico... Y seguro no se daba cuenta, pero lo estaba logrando. Con solo una mirada, sentía que podía tocarme el alma. Pensé en decirle algo para desviar su atención, y le pregunté lo primero que vino a mi mente:

-¿A dónde vamos, Ron?

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

-Vaya, qué emocionante. ¿Falta mucho?

-Muchísimo, por eso vamos a ir a un callejón para desaparecernos. Faltan tres cuadras, y doblamos a la derecha.

-Detesto desaparecerme. ¿No podemos ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo?

Él me observó como si estuviera loca.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que no!- le dije, comenzando a reírme de su cara estupefacta.

-Chistosa.- refunfuñó, relajándose. -De veras me asustaste, mira que viajar en ese autobús... es cosa de locos.

-No pude evitarlo, fue sólo una broma, lo juro. Además... aquí el único loco eres tú.- le dije, con malicia. Y me adelanté, conteniendo la risa.

-¿A si? ¿Y eso por qué, Hermione Granger? ¿Te crees muy lista, ah?- me rebatió, obviamente siguiéndome el juego.

-Eso es lo que dicen.- le respondí con simpleza, y sin querer solté una risita.

-¿Lo de que eres lista, o que estoy loco?

-Las dos cosas.- le respondí entre risas incontenibles que brotaban de mi garganta, y eché a correr, cruzando la tercera cuadra y doblando en la esquina que él me había indicando antes.

Esas calles eran menos transitadas, y podía sentir sus pasos apresurados detrás de mí. Había llegado al callejón. Algo agitada, apoyé mis manos en la pared del fondo, y al girarme vi a Ron justo en frente de mí. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, él rodeó mi cintura y me pegó contra sí. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, y no exactamente por la breve carrera hasta allí.

-¿En serio detestas desaparecerte?- me preguntó él, aferrándome aún más.

Yo negué con la cabeza, abrumada por la exquisita colonia que emanaba de su cuello.

-Es mejor así. No querría que te sientas mal en el camino. Sujétate bien.- me advirtió finalmente, y desaparecimos juntos.

Me maravillé al ver el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. A mi izquierda había una enorme fuente de agua danzante, en la que se veía el reflejo de cientos de luces de colores. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, y observé, pasmada y encantada, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. La luna, brillante y majestuosa, había hecho completa aparición en el lienzo negro, bañando nuestros rostros con su luz plateada.

Una multitud de personas paseaba tranquilamente, compraba helados o manzanas acarameladas, reía y disfrutaba. Igual que yo.

Unos brazos fuertes y varoniles me abrazaron, volteé y mis ojos chocaron con los azules de Ron. Él me sonrió como un niño travieso, y me besó fugazmente en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó, ansioso.

-Perfecto. Fantástico. Me encanta.

-¿Quieres tomar helado?

-Por supuesto, sería un crimen decir que no a eso.

-Cierto, muy cierto. Iré a comprarlos.

-Yo te esperaré aquí, ¿si? Mientras seguiré deleitándome con este espectáculo.

Ron me observó, no muy convencido de dejarme sola.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima. No te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí.

Él vaciló un momento, antes de decirme:

-Está bien, no tardo.

Le sonreí tranquilamente, y lo observé hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Me senté en un borde de la fuente, sintiendo las pequeñas gotitas del agua salpicando mi rostro, mis brazos y mis piernas. Levanté la vista al cielo, y quedé ensimismada con el juego de luces que ofrecía. Todo era tan bello…

-Cereza y chocolate con almendras.- me dijo Ron, extendiendo su brazo a modo de caballero.

-Mmm, cereza, mi favorito.- balbuceé, mientras lo saboreaba. -¿Y el tuyo?

-¿Helado? No, hoy no quería. Se me ocurrió algo mejor.- dijo, con una sonrisa seductora, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un obsequio aplanado, del tamaño de una agenda pequeña, forrado en papel satinado, plateado y dorado. –Es para ti, ábrelo.- me instó.

Tendí mi brazo para que sostuviera el helado mientras yo abría el regalo.

-Qué detalle...- murmuré levantando la tapa de la caja, y tomé entre mis manos el objeto que había dentro. El salto que di fue tan grande como la emoción que sentía. -No puedo creerlo… ¡El Nirvana de Miriam Broke!


	7. Una noche de sorpresas, tercera parte

**Cap 7.**

**Una noche de sorpresas, tercera parte: Nuevas sensaciones.**

-¿Cómo.. cómo..? ¡Wow!- exclamó Hermione, entrecortadamente, observando ensimismada el regalo. -¡Ron, eres un genio!

-Creí que esa eras tú.- comentó el pelirrojo.

-Existen distintas clases de inteligencia, ¿sabes? Verás...- comenzó la joven, adoptando su habitual aire de profesora, dispuesta a iniciar una explicación. Pero un dedo en sus labios la calló.

-Herms, ya no estamos en Hogwarts... Y hoy es una noche maravillosa... Esta es nuestra noche.

-Entiendo...- susurró ella, sonriendo. -Ya que este es un momento tan especial... ¿qué tienes planeado ahora, Ron?

-Mmm... se me ocurre algo...- dijo, acercándose a su oído.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

-Seguramente sí. Ya que parece que hoy los dos somos unos genios...- rió él.

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces?- la ayudó Ron, sonriente.

-Pasaremos el resto de la noche allí, ¿verdad?

-Si aceptas...

-¡Claro!- dijo Hermione, abrazando al pelirrojo efusivamente.

-Pues... tú elijes.

La joven recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que vio por primera vez el Nirvana. Había ido al Callejón Diagon con Harry, Ron y Ginny para conocer los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, y en el camino lo descubrió. Los magos y brujas se amontonaban en torno a una tienda, y allí, en el centro de la vidriera, lucía el Nirvana como última novedad.

Prodigiosa memoria la suya, con la que pudo recitar mentalmente cada palabra del muchacho que hacía la promoción, repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo discurso:

"El Nirvana es una invención de la bruja Miriam Broke, famosa por sus experimentos, los cuales llevan a exepcionales inventos que han tenido gran éxito entre la sociedad mágica.

Se trata de una especie de libro que consta de cien hojas, pero por dentro, se asemeja más a un álbum de fotos. Cada una de las hojas contiene una fotografía, la cual muestra un paisaje en particular.

Esta apariencia corriente es un muy buen camuflaje ante los ojos entrometidos de los muggles, pero en realidad el Nirvana, de común tiene poco.

Para activar las cualidades del "libro", debe apoyarse el extremo de la varita en la imagen elegida, y la sola pronunciación del hechizo "Revélate" bastará para trasladar al paisaje, al mago o bruja que lo convocó, y a todo aquel que permanezca en contacto con éste. El Nirvana también se trasladará con el portador.

Allí, todos los sentidos sensoriales de una persona funcionan: Audición, vista, olfato, gusto, tacto... Inclusive la magia.

El Nirvana está profesionalmente encantado para que el tiempo corra normalmente; No existen límites de estadía.

Como última indicación: para regresar al mundo real, debe utilizarse el mismo método que para ingresar."

Hermione pasaba las páginas, con manos ligeramente temblorosas, consecuencia de la ansiedad. En ese momento ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a Ron cómo había comprado el Nirvana, si aún le faltaban unos meses para recibirse de auror. Sus ojos veían sierras, lagos, montañas, barcos, cascadas, campos, acantilados, jardines, playas...

Su rostro se iluminó aún más, al saber que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer aquellos fantásticos lugares. Pero no lo haría sola, lo presentía.

-¿Me ayudas? No puedo decidirme.- le rogó a Ron, luego de haber recorrido el Nirvana unas seis veces, de principio a fin, y pensando que seguramente su amigo ya se habría impacientado.

Pero el pelirrojo había permanecido a su lado, inmóvil, ensimismado con la bella imagen de Hermione, sin mostrar signo de impaciencia.

-¿Qué prefieres, agua o tierra?

-Agua.- respondió ella inmediatamente.

-Pues bien... veamos... ¿qué te parece comenzar por éste?- le dijo, señalando la fotografía con su dedo índice.

Hermione solo atinó a asentir, tomando la mano de Ron.

-Los muggles pueden vernos.

-No Herms, no creo que noten nuestra ausencia, esto está lleno de gente.

-De acuerdo... Aquí vamos.- anunció Hermione, sacando su varita y apuntando. -Revélate.- susurró, y aferró el Nirvana a su pecho.

No sintieron nada, ni un gancho tirándolos del ombligo, ni la molesta sensación de estar pasando por un tubo estrecho. Simplemente un brisa fresca, casi imperceptible.

El pacífico y melodioso sonido del agua llegó a sus oídos, haciéndoles sonreír. La tenue luz plateada de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar del paisaje paradisíaco en el que ahora se encontraban.

Con un ágil movimiento de los pies, Hermione se quitó los zapatos de tacón y comenzó a desplazarse por el pasto húmedo, en dirección al suave chapoteo. Sus ojos brillaron, casi sin poder creer lo que veían. Era un sueño. Un magnífico sueño.

Un lago pequeño de aguas cristalinas reflejaba el redondo astro de plata, con suaves ondas acuáticas producidas por una cascada celestial que se alzaba a varios metros de la orilla en la que estaban parados.

Rosas, tulipanes, y pequeños arbustos adornaban el contorno del lago y el resto del pastizal, cubriendo el ambiente con sus delicados perfumes.

El horizonte no existía entre la gran cantidad de árboles que rodeaban el lugar, dando una cómoda sensación de intimidad.

Ron estaba tras la joven, contemplando su apabullado rostro, que pasaba del asombro, a la curiosidad, de la emoción a la picardía, de la felicidad a la sorpresa.

-Es bellísimo.- suspiró Hermione, tras largos minutos de expectación, recostándose cerca de la orilla, dejando el Nirvana a un costado.

-Hemos hecho una buena elección.- asintió Ron, acomodándose a su lado

-La mejor.- continuó ella. -Esto es perfecto...- musitó admirada, sin poder quitar la vista de la cascada.

-Tú eres perfecta, Hermione.- le dijo el pelirrojo, estirando su brazo y tomándole por la barbilla, logrando que girara su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Se dice que aquél que logre la perfección, logrará todo lo que se proponga.- susurró la joven. -¿Qué piensas de eso?- le preguntó.

-Pienso que deberíamos averiguarlo. ¿Qué te propones ahora?

-Conseguir algo que he deseado desde que comenzó esta increíble noche.- le respondió sinceramente, sonrojándose.

-¿Y me dirás qué es, o jugaremos a las adivinanzas?- le preguntó Ron, sonriéndole.

-Te daré pistas.- aclaró Hermione. -Verás... es algo que no se puede, o no se debe pedir.

-¿Y cómo lo consigues, entonces?

-Poniendo lo mejor de uno... Provocando.- contestó al tiempo que se acercaba a él, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona, hasta situarse a dos palmos del pelirrojo.

-Ya... Déjame arriesgar.- le pidió Ron, girando hábilmente, quedando sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, con sus rostros frente a frente.

Hermione suspiró, lejos de sentirse acorralada, sentía que necesitaba estar aún más cerca de él. Rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, alentándolo a que diera el siguiente paso.

Ron continuó mirándola a los ojos. Una pequeña incertidumbre asomaba en su interior, pero era algo que no llegaba a crear dudas, sino más bien, una pizca de nervios. ¿Pero qué más daba? Si lo que quería desde hacía tanto tiempo estaba a punto de suceder. No tenía que pensar en nada más, sino observar, admirar, adorar esos labios carmesí que ya casi rozaba...

"¿Será lo correcto?" se preguntó Hermione, manteniendo la mirada sobre los ojos azules del pelirrojo. "¿Y si estamos equivocados? ¿Y si todos estos sentimientos son sólo producto de algo pasajero? No, es imposible. Después de tantos años juntos, estoy segura de que lo que siento es verdadaro. Completamente puro y verdadero. ¿Sucederá lo mismo con él?"

"No pierdas más tiempo, Ron." se decía a sí mismo. "Si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, perderás la posibilidad de estar con Hermione. Para siempre."

Con ese último pensamiento, el joven mago, unió sus labios con los de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al sentir el ansiado contacto, ambos cerraron los ojos instintivamente.

Él acarició su rostro, sintió su cuerpo debajo del suyo, su respiración entrecortada, su perfume embriagador. Si, las dudas sobre sus sentimientos se habían esfumado aquella noche. Había podido demostrarse a sí mismo que no sería feliz con ninguna otra mujer. Sabía que amaba a Hermione. Y quería gritarlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran de que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, era el amor de su vida.

La castaña, entreabrió su boca saboreando el beso, disfrutándolo intensamente. Enredó sus dedos entre su cabello pelirrojo, acarició su espalda ancha y musculosa, y sintió el ardiente roce de las caricias que él le obsequiaba.

Era el beso más maravilloso de toda su vida. Sencillamente estaba permitiéndose disfrutar, dejar a un lado la racionalidad y entregarse a esas nuevas sensaciones. Qué placentero era sólo sentir, abandonando todo signo de cordura.

Ron era especial, el único hombre que había logrado conocerla profundamente. ¡Lo amaba! Esa era la gran verdad que existía en su corazón desde hacía tantos años.


	8. Una noche de sorpresas, cuarta parte

**Cap 8.**

**Una noche de sorpresas, cuarta parte: Sentimientos descubiertos.**

Ron se separó lentamente de los labios de Hermione, y se acomodó a su lado. Enseguida, ella ubicó su cabeza a la altura del torso del pelirrojo, y se acurrucó allí, cobijada por sus musculosos brazos. Él le acarició el cabello, jugando con sus rizos castaños, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su delicioso perfume. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa amplia y sincera se dibujó en su rostro, revelando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

La compañía de Hermione era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. Con ella, los problemas menguaban, o simplemente desaparecían. Todo se volvía más sencillo. Siempre había sido así. Desde que la paz había regresado al mundo mágico, la relación entre ambos había cambiado para mejor. Es más, ya ni siquiera discutían. Durante esos dos años, no se habían atrevido a intentar algo más. ¿Por cobardía? ¿Por miedo? Pues no lo sabía. Y tampoco le interesaba analizarlo en ese instante.

Lo único importante era que había descubierto lo que sentía por la castaña. Y lo que ella sentía por él.

Hermione observaba la cascada con los ojos entrebiertos, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban, y pensando en lo cómoda que estaba con Ron. No quería alejarse de él. Nunca. Él le había dado la velada más maravillosa y sorprendente que jamás hubiera imaginado. Esa noche era única, nada se le comparaba. Había disfrutado tanto, que pensó que no volvería a vivir algo así nunca más en su vida.

Ni siquiera la caballerosidad de Viktor o el cariño de Eric, habían sido suficientes para hacerla feliz. Con esos dos muchachos, había sentido que ALGO o ALGUIEN le faltaba. Eran jóvenes y apuestos, sí, ¡pero no era eso lo que ella quería! Ella necesitaba a Ron. Porque lo amaba.

Finalmente, había descubierto sus sentimientos. Se había revelado la verdad a sí misma. ¡Aquello que por años le había causado temor, lo que tanto le había costado admitir, salía a flote en sólo una noche!

¿Por qué no había salido antes con Ron, a solas? Todas sus salidas, recordaba perfectamente, las había hecho en grupo: con Ginny, Harry, y Ron. De vez en cuando se les unía Luna, pero ella últimamente viajaba mucho con su padre, y ya no la veían tan a menudo.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Si mucho antes hubiese tenido una cita con Ron, seguramente habrían ganado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero no. La vida quiso que las cosas funcionaran lentamente, como un fruto que toma su tiempo para madurar y tornarse delicioso.

Y allí estaban. Bajo la blanca luz de la luna, en un paisaje paradisíaco, oyendo el susurrante sonido de la cascada, recostados sobre la blanda alfombra de pasto, abrazados, muy, muy juntos, sin nada ni nadie que se los impidiera.

-Este es uno de los momentos que jamás olvidaré, Ron.- musitó ella.

-Tampoco yo, Hermione... Jamás.

Tras oír esas palabras repletas de sinceridad, la castaña dejó que el sueño la venciera, y se sumergió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ron hizo aparecer una manta ligera para que los cubriera a ambos, y a los pocos minutos siguió el mismo camino que Hermione, no sin antes, abrazarla dulcemente.

* * *

Un rayo de sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro, y Ron se vio obligado a taparse los ojos con una mano. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y allí, sobre su torso, vio una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre.

Hermione estaba dormida aún, respirando acompasadamente. Sus labios rosados estaban ligeramente entreabiertos; Sus pestañas largas le daban un aire de dulzura que nunca podría explicar. Sus rizos, esparcidos libremente hacia un lado, habían adquirido destellos de oro. Se asemejaba a una diosa.

Ron se habría quedado contemplándola por horas, de no ser porque ella comenzaba a despertar.

Hermione se desperezó por unos segundos, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Tardó unos minutos en adivinar dónde se encontraba, y al hacerlo dio un respingo y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Ron? ¡Ya amaneció! ¡Tus padres!

-Herms... tranquilízate. ¿Qué sucede con mis padres?

-Se suponía que volveríamos por la noche. ¡Ellos deben estar preocupados!

-Ah... Olvidé decírtelo. Puedes sentarte y relajarte, porque le pedí a Harry que les dijera a mis padres dónde pasaríamos la noche. El Nirvana es un lugar seguro, nadie más puede entrar aquí, no tendrán problema.

-Veo que no has olvidado nada.- comentó ella con una sonrisa de alivio, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo, observando sus zapatos, que reposaban al pie del tronco de uno de los árboles.

-No me lo habría permitido.- le respondió. -¿Cómo has dormido?

-Mejor que nunca. Hizo una noche espléndida.

-Y aún hace calor.- afirmó él.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un zambullida?

-¿Ahora?

-Nada mejor que un refrescante baño por la mañana.

-Está bien... pero no tan refrescante, ¿eh?- entonces apuntó su varita hacia el lago y pronunció unas palabras. -Listo, con este hechizo aclimatizador bastará.

-Muy cierto, Ron. Y ya que no tenemos trajes de baño... luego tendremos que secarnos la ropa con magia.

-Bien pensado. Aunque me quitaré la camisa, si no te molesta claro.

-Nn-no... para nada.- respondió Hermione, titubeante. -Veré cómo está el agua.- le avisó ella, y sin más, se zambulló en el lago.

La temperatura era ideal. El vestido se pegó por completo a su cuerpo, pero eso no llegó a incomodarle. Nadó en lo profundo de las aguas cristalinas y salió a la superficie sólo las veces necesarias para tomar aire. No se detuvo a esperar al pelirrojo, ya que sabía que él la alcanzaría enseguida. Además, había una gran distancia por recorrer.

Una vez más, emergió a la superficie, pasando una mano por su cabeza para apartarse el pelo del rostro y tener una mejor visión. Repentinamente, unos brazos le aferraron la cintura, y de la sorpresa ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

-Vaya que tienes práctica. ¿Te gusta nadar?- le preguntó Ron, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de Hermione.

-Bastante. Cuando era pequeña, mis padres solían llevarme a un club de deportes. Recuerdo que allí había una piscina verdaderamente gigante...

-¿Mejor que este lago?- interrogó él.

-No, no. Esto es mucho más grande y hermoso.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo Ron, tomando su mano y llevándola consigo. Se sumergieron en las aguas tibias, y nadaron bordeando la orilla. Luego de unos largos minutos llegaron hasta la bellísima cascada.

-Oh, el agua está más fría aquí.- exclamó Hermione, frotando sus hombros con sus manos.

-Parece que el hechizo no abarcó todo el lago, es demasiado grande. A ver...- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza.

La cercanía de Ron era demasiada. Hermione se puso nerviosa de inmediato. Podía sentir la piel de su torso desnudo. Sus músculos se tensaron, y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Hermione? Estás tiritando de frío.- se preocupó el pelirrojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ron, no es frío... Aquí hace calor, mucho calor.- Apenas terminó de hablar, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. ¡Qué situación tan embarazosa! "Hermione ¿cómo rayos te atreviste a decir eso?" se maldijo la castaña interiormente.

Ron sólo sonrió, y su rostro se relajó. Conociendo tanto a Hermione, supo la situación por la que estaba pasando; Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo eran la prueba irrefutable. Ella no era la clase de chica que iba por la vida diciendo esas cosas. Sólo había sido un impulso... algo totalmente natural. Y eso era, claramente, una buena señal para lo que se proponía confesarle. Pero ese no era el momento, no todavía. Pensaba esperar un poco más. Mientras tanto...

Ron la tomó del rostro suavemente con ambas manos e hizo rozar las puntas de sus narices. Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, se perdió en los labios de la joven, dejándose llevar por el deseo, el amor y la pasión. De pronto, sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, que no existía nada más que ellos dos. Las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido. Esa era la sensación que Hermione le producía cuando la besaba. La sensación de que ella, era todo.

Luego de algunos minutos, se separaron, sonrientes.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos, Ron, o llegaremos muy tarde.- advirtió Hermione, muy consciente de que cuando uno disfruta, el tiempo pasa volando.

-Todos nos deben estar esperando.- musitó él.

-Tenemos que ir.- instó Hermione, pero el tono de su voz era tan poco convincente que el pelirrojo ni se movió.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos quería que la cita terminara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo querría? Si estaban disfrutando tanto...

-Ya, en serio, debemos volver.- repitió Hermione, y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios, se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

-Bien.- aceptó desganado, a pesar de que ella no podía escucharlo.

"Pero tendremos mucho tiempo a solas a partir de ahora." pensó Ron. Tenía que decidirse. En cuanto llegaran a la orilla se lo diría. "¿Y para qué esperar?" se preguntó Ron mentalmente. Entonces, de improviso, tomó una decisión. La siguió a nado a toda velocidad. Debía alcanzarla y decirle. Decirle lo que había descubierto. En cuestión de escasos minutos llegó a su lado, y la detuvo tomándole la mano.

-Hermione...- la llamó. -Quiero... Quiero que sepas algo.

Ella giró hacia él y asintió, con una sonrisa alentadora, como única respuesta. Pequeñas gotas le resbalaban por el rostro, y el cabello le escurría. Ron estaba en el mismo estado, sólo que él estaba nervioso y ella no. El joven hizo un intento por hablar claro.

-Yo... es decir... tú... verás... Rayos.- respiró profundamente, e hizo otro intento. -Esto es muy difícil para mí, Hermione... me conoces de toda la vida y sabes que no soy la clase de chico que... bueno, ya sabes, que expresa sus sentimientos con palabras.- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó: -Pero creo que es necesario que lo haga ahora, TENGO que decírtelo.

-Entonces dilo.- le pidió la joven, mirándolo a los ojos. -Dímelo, Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiró, bastante nervioso, pero decidido.

-Te amo, Hermione, te amo. No podía esperar más para decírtelo.

Los ojos chocolates de ella se empañaron rápidamente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. La castaña se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que amaba, lo abrazó con fuerza, y rió, rió como nunca antes. Sentía que algo a la altura del pecho quería salirse, como si no tuviera espacio suficiente. La emoción, la felicidad, y el amor eran tan grandes en ese momento, que parecían no caber en su interior. Cuando estuvo en condiciones de hablar, Hermione le dijo al oído:

-Yo también te amo, Ron. Te amo con todo mi ser.

-Y tus padres y los míos tienen que saberlo.- agregó el apuesto pelirrojo.

-Para que sea oficial.- continuó la castaña.

-Un momento. Herms... para que sea oficial aún falta algo.

Ella soltó una risita y asintió levemente.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

-Hermione, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto, mi amor, por supuesto.- respondió, sonriente. Y tras guiñarle un ojo, con voz seria añadió: -Es todo un honor ser la novia del futuro auror Ronald Weasley.

Ron soltó una breve carcajada.

-Ven acá.- le dijo.

Entonces la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, y buscó sus labios con ansiedad. La besó, larga y apasionadamente, recorriendo con su lengua cada espacio, guardando en su mente el dulce y placentero sabor de sus labios. Tuvieron que separarse al sentir que les faltaba el aire. Sus rostros se alejaron unos centímetros, se miraron, se sonrieron, como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante la tan ansiada cita.

-Pide un deseo, Ron.

-Bien... veamos... Deseo... Deseo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Hermione sonrió con emoción y lo miró con infinita ternura.

-Eso no hace falta, ya lo hiciste.- susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Ron.

-No irás a decirme que no te has dado cuenta.- exclamó Hermione, con sarcasmo fingido.

-Aparento ser distraído, ¿eh?- interrogó él, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-Con frecuencia.- respondió Hermione, comenzando a reír a carcajadas. -Pero descubrí otra parte de ti, Ron. Algo que desconocía completamente y me sorprendió, pero que también me hace feliz y, por supuesto, me enamoró.


	9. La magia del amor

**Cap 9.**

**La magia del amor.**

-Revélate.- susurró Ron, apuntando a la página en blanco del Nirvana, en la que antes podía apreciarse el paisaje que hasta ese momento pisaban. Aferró la mano de Hermione, y una brisa tibia los envolvió, transportándolos de vuelta al mundo muggle.

Con sencillos hechizos se habían secado las ropas y vestido por completo, luego de las mutuas declaraciones de amor.

"¿Las cosas podían haber sido más perfectas?" se preguntó la castaña interiormente, caminando de la mano con su novio por las tranquilas calles que la noche anterior habían estado atestadas. Luego sonrió para sí misma, y se respondió: "Obviamente, no. Esta cita, sin dudas, superó a la mismísima imaginación."

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

-En muchas cosas. Pero todas giran en torno a nuestra cita.- le confesó Mione, con una suave sonrisa.

Ron, la retuvo un momento, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó breve pero apasinaadamente como única respuesta.

-¿Y tú?- le interrogó Hermione.

-Pienso a cuál de las dos familias le diremos primero. ¿Qué prefieres, Herms?

-Vayamos a tu casa primero, ¿si? Luego les diremos a mis padres.

-Me parece bien. Mamá va a saltar de la alegría.

-¿Entonces vamos a La Madriguera?

El pelirrojo asintió, la tomó de la mano nuevamente y se aseguraron de que nadie pudiera verlos. Luego desaparecieron, camino al hogar de los Weasley. Sintieron un placentero alivio, al posar sus pies en el mullido pasto de los terrenos que rodeaban la casa, ya que aunque parezca difícil de creer, el vértigo que produce una aparición, es sorprendentemente fuerte y repentino.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados bajo la complaciente sombra de uno de los sauces del jardín, prodigándose mimos largos, interminables... Ron y Hermione, abrazados, caminaron tranquilamente hacia ellos. Ginny, al verlos llegar, se paró de un salto, y dando grititos les dio un enorme y efusivo abrazo a cada uno.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Felicidades, chicos!- exclamó, entusiasmada. Pero luego, con una ligera duda asomando a sus ojos, preguntó: -¿Están juntos, verdad?

-Pues... sí.- afirmó Mione.

-Más juntos que nunca.- añadió Ron con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada divertida.

-¡Enhorabuena!- los felicitó Harry, dándole unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda a su casi hermano, y un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-Entremos, rápido, mamá está cocinando. Cuando se entere, llorará de la emoción.- dijo Ginny, técnicamente empujándolos hacia el interior de la casa.

Los tres siguieron a la pelirroja; Ron y Hermione, levemente nerviosos. Pero sabían de antemano que Molly recibiría la noticia con absoluta felicidad. Se pondría tan feliz como ellos mismos.

-¡Hijo mío! Qué bueno que ya han regresado. Hermione, cariño, ¿Cómo fue todo?- saludó cariñosamente la mujer, al verlos llegar.

-Mejor de lo que piensa, señora Weasley.- le respondió la castaña, sonrojándose.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?- se interesó Molly, pero se detuvo en seco al verlos tomados de la mano. Por unos largos segundos se quedó helada, y dejó de prestar atención a la comida que estaba preparando para el almuerzo.

-Mamá, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.- le dijo Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia. Respiró profundamente, avecinando lo que se venía.

-¡OH!- suspiró la señora Weasley, al tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. -¡Tú y Hermione! ¡Juntos!- exclamó, acercándose y apretujándolos a ambos en un intenso abrazo de madre orgullosa. -¡Hermione, la novia de mi Ronnie!- agregó, sumamente complacida.

En ese momento, Arthur Weasley bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?- interrogó felizmente, al ver la emotiva escena. -¿De verdad están juntos? Es decir... ¿ya son pareja?

-Si papá, lo somos.- afirmó. -¿Podrías...? Me está ahogando.- le suplicó, señalando la espalda de su madre.

-A ver... Molly, ya puedes soltarlos.- le indicó Arthur, mirándola con diversión.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro.- balbuceó, y algo avergonzada, deshizo el abrazo, permitiéndoles respirar con normalidad.

-Los felicito, chicos. Me siento muy orgulloso por ustedes.- les dijo Arthur, con sus típicos gestos amables.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Arthur querido!- exclamó la señora Weasley.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Molly... Organicemos una cena e invitemos al señor a y la señora Granger.

-¿Ya les has dado la buena nueva a tus padres, Hermione?- le interrogó cariñosamente la mujer.

-Ehh... pues, no he tenido tiempo.- confesó la aludida. -Planeaba visitarlos ahora...

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, no hará falta! Habla con tus padres, invítalos a cenar esta noche. Comenzaré a preparar todo. Ginny, por favor ven a ayudarme.

Ante el llamado de su madre, Ginny la siguió, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpas a Harry, quien, resignado a separarse de su novia por unas cuantas horas, se limitó a asentir y sonreírle alentadoramente.

-Luego me lo cuentas TODO.- le advirtió en voz baja, la pelirroja a su amiga, antes de marcharse.

Hermione besó a su novio tiernamente, quién le correspondió de inmediato. Pero sabían que no estaban solos, así que optaron por separarse, y sentarse a conversar animadamente con Arthur y Harry.

-Ah, muchachos. Casi lo olvido. Llegó esto para ustedes, quise dárselos cuando estuvieron ambos presentes.- les dijo el Señor Weasley, entregándoles a Ron y Harry sendos sobres blancos, con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. -Espero que sean buenas noticias.- agregó Arthur.

Los chicos simplemente asintieron. Ron fue el primero en abrir la carta; adentro contenía dos hojas prolijamente dobladas por la mitad. Hermione miró por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, visiblemente ansiosa por saber de qué trataba.

-¡Son los resultados de los exámenes!- exclamó Harry, leyendo rápidamente sus hojas.

Luego, ambos gryffindorianos levantaron su vista del papel, conteniendo la emoción por unos segundos, para luego gritar al unísono:

-¡PASÉ!

-¡Ron, Harry! ¡Eso quiere decir, que ya pueden recibirse de aurores!- gritó Hermione, atrapándolos a los dos en un enorme abrazo de oso.

-¡Molly!- llamó Arthur, con entusiasmo. -¡Ginny! ¡Vengan rápido!

-¡Mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- felicitó la castaña a Ron, girándose para llenarle el rostro de besos.

-Hey, que yo también pasé el examen.- se quejó Harry, haciéndose el ofendido.

-También estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry.- suspiró Hermione, girando los ojos con fingido fastidio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- indagó Ginny, confundida, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Ya están festejando el noviazgo?- preguntó Molly.

-Harry y Ron ya son dos aurores calificados.- explicó Hermione, y se giró para besar alegremente a su novio.

-¡Oh, niños, qué excelente noticia! ¡Aurores calificados!

-¡Cariño, felicidades!- susurró Ginny, a pocos centímetros del rostro del moreno, y lo besó en los labios intensamente.

-Gracias por tu atención, hermanita.- ironizó Ron, alzando una ceja.

-De nada.- le respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse. -¡Oh, era broma!- añadió al ver la expresión exasperada de su hermano mayor. -¡Te felicito!- le dijo, acercándose, y tomándole del rostro para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Así me gusta más.- aceptó Ron.

****

El día transcurrió algo acelerado. A los hombres se les había encargado hacer las compras de todo lo que haría falta. Las mujeres se ocuparían de hacer los preparativos; Hermione ya había avisado a sus padres sobre la cena, y a las diez de la noche, el Señor Weasley iría a buscarlos a través de la chimenea. Cuando estuviesen en La madriguera, los señores Granger se enterarían de una estupenda noticia.

La cena iba a ser algo sencilla, nada extravagante, pero la Señora Weasley había insistido en que, tampoco, debía parecer algo normal, puesto que ése, era día de celebración. Todo se organizó con verdadero entusiasmo, y a las seis, Molly dejó libres a las jovencitas, ya que la comida la prepararía sin ayuda.

Las dos salieron de la cocina, sonrientes, en busca de sus respectivos novios. Ya habían vuelto a la casa, y se encontraban en el jardín, montados en sus escobas. No estaban jugando quidditch, sino que simplemente se habían ido a volar, por la fantástica sensación de libertad que producía hacerlo.

Harry, al divisar a Ginny bajo el pórtico, bajó rápidamente y llegó hasta ella con un impecable aterrizaje. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, en bajo tono de voz, y luego, despidiéndose con un "nos vemos luego" de sus amigos, se adentraron en la casa, con sonrisas cómplices.

Hermione rió, meneando la cabeza en señal de divertida impaciencia, y esperó a que Ron aterrizara a su lado.

-Finalmente solos.- suspiró ella.

-Así es...- respondió Ron, algo distraído. Al parecer, sus pensamientos estaban pendientes de otra cosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, cariño, es que te extrañaba.- le dijo, tomándola por la cintura; Pero su mirada aún estaba lejana.

-Ya me tienes aquí.- musitó la castaña, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. -¿Ron, me dirás lo que pasa?

Entonces él reaccionó ante la preocupación de su novia.

-Oh, lo siento, no quería preocuparte.- se lamentó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. -Es que estaba pensando en... bueno, se me ocurrió que tal vez querrías...

-¿Si?- lo apresuró Hermione. Se sentía inquieta, por alguna extrana razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Aprovechemos este momento a solas, Herms, tengo una idea genial.

De pronto, al ver que su novio miraba con cierta tristeza, o quizás duda, hacia la escoba que sostenía en la mano derecha, ella entendió.

-Ron, no pretenderás que yo...- comenzó la castaña, señalando el objeto, temerosa.

-Vamos, por favooooor.- le suplicó Ron. -Demos un paseo, ¿si? Verás que te encantará. Es fantástico cómo se siente volar...

-Ay, Ron, sabes que yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Toda mi vida he sido muy torpe para esas cosas.

-Pero no volarás sola, mi amor. Volarás conmigo.

Ella dudó.

-¿Confías en mí?- indagó Ron, observándola intensamente con su mirada azul.

-Claro que sí.- contestó Mione.

-Pues entonces... sube. Hazlo por mí.- le pidió el pelirrojo, montándose nuevamente a la escoba, y sonriéndole con confianza para infundirle ánimos.

La castaña aceptó. Subió detrás de él y se aferró firmemente a su cintura. "No me soltaré por nada del mundo." se aseguró a sí misma, tomando aire profundamente.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.- asintió ella.

La escoba comenzó a elevarse, ganando altura, y entonces, con cuidado, Ron la hizo avanzar; Decidió hacer las cosas lentamente, para que Hermione se sintiera segura.

La castaña se afirmó aún más, pegándose a la espalda de su novio. El aroma de su piel, su firmes músculos le infundieron un placer nunca antes experimentado.

-No temas, Herms. No dejaré que nada malo te suceda ¿sabes? Aquí estoy yo para protegerte.

-Contigo, todo estará bien, cielo.- sonrió ella.

Fueron adquiriendo velocidad de a poco, al tiempo que ascendían, hasta que llegaron a un punto que a Ron le fue imposible no volar como Merlín manda. La veloz escoba se lanzó a todo vuelo, y Hermione experimentó por primera vez, el verdadero significado de la libertad, mientras sus cabellos danzaban incesantemente al compás del viento. Finalmente, pudo entender el por qué de la pasión por el Quidditch. El por qué tantos magos y brujas amaban ese deporte. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera descubierto antes! ¡Si hubiese sabido...! ¡Era tan agradable! ¡Tan increíble!

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó Ron suavemente.

-Si, cariño. Y no te preocupes por mí, que ya estoy empezando a disfrutar del paseo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Herms. ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida me he deleitado con estos pequeños viajes, pero volar es mucho más placentero teniéndote pegadita a mí.

****

-¿Y dices que mi hermano te llevó a un restaurante chino, y más tarde te obsequió el Nirvana de Miriam Broke?- interrogó Ginny.

-Así es...- asintió Hermione, con mirada soñadora. -Me llevé tal sorpresa.. Ni te lo imaginas. Pero la mejor parte fue cuando entramos al Nirvana... me sentía como en un paraíso.

-Wooow.- susurró la pelirroja, asombrada. -Debió haber sido fantástico... ¿Cómo era? Quiero detalles urgente.

Hermione, con gesticulaciones de los brazos y manos, y sonriendo constantemente, le contó todo a su mejor amiga, exceptuando, en parte, lo que consideraba detalles de su absoluta intimidad. Ginny no insistió con eso; Como mujer y como amiga, la comprendía. Pero a medida que la castaña le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la boca de la pelirroja se abría más y más, hasta que permaneció, prácticamente, con la mandíbula descencajada, hasta que Herms finalizó el relato.

-Viví la mejor noche de todas.- terminó Mione. -Ginny, cierra la boca, esos movimientos no hacen bien.- le aconsejó, entre risitas.

La joven se recompuso, y tras la primera impresión, logró hablar:

-Vaya, parece que a Ron le picó algo. ¡Lo que hizo fue muy, pero muy romántico!- exclamó, sin poder creerlo. -Cuando lo vea, muy a pesar mío tendré que felicitarlo.- bromeó.

La castaña rió.

-Oh, lo lamento por ti, Ginny, pero tendrás que hacerlo. Fue tan dulce de su parte... si hubieras estado ahí, lo habrías visto; Me trataba como a una princesa...

-A sus ojos, Herms, eres exactamente eso: una princesa.

****

Los padres de Hermione ya habían llegado; Arthur los había ido a buscar a través de la Red Flu. Tras saludos informales, que la confianza entre ambas familias permitía luego de tantos años de conocerse, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras Molly servía la cena con parsimonia.

Los Señores Granger platicaban animadamente con Arthur y los gemelos Weasley, quienes se habían autoinvitado esa noche, al enterarse de la noticia que les sería útil para molestar -con toda la buena intención de hermanos- a su "hermanito menor, Ronnie". Pero no tardaron en felicitar verdaderamente a Ron, no sólo por entender lo que el noviazgo significaba para su hermano, sino también por consideración a Hermione, por lo que se dedicaron a contar sus ingeniosos chistes al Señor Granger. La gracia de Fred y George era notable en cada una de las carcajadas que soltaba el hombre, mientras su esposa, Jane, le brindaba interesantes conocimientos muggles al patriarca de la familia Weasley.

Antes de comenzar a comer, Molly propuso un brindis, captando la total atención de los Granger, quienes quisieron saber por qué. Y fue en ese momento, que Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y anunciaron lentamente, con total felicidad y placer, su noviazgo. Se produjo el típico silencio, profundo y a la vez anhelante de una respuesta. Los padres de Hermione, entre lágrimas, abrazos, sonrisas y besos, felicitaron interminablemente a la pareja, quienes les agradecieron de igual manera.

Cuando la emoción menguó y la calma regresó a la casa, ambas familias se dispusieron a disfrutar de la sabrosa comida, que Molly Weasley había preparado con tanto esmero.

Y algo alejados, ajenos a las charlas entre los familiares, estaban Hermione y Ron, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Porque sabían que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaban juntos, y ansiaban seguir así por siempre. Habían descubierto la verdad, y con ello, lanzado las dudas al olvido. Se amaban apasionadamente, con infinita locura y eso, nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

La felicidad estaba presente en el aire, plena, constante. Otra encantadora pareja se había formado, gracias a la magia. Pero no la magia corriente, si es que eso existe, sino la magia más poderosa, aquella que alguna vez hubo de salvar la vida de Harry Potter: la magia del amor.


	10. Aspira, expira Serénate, Hermione

**Capítulo 10.**

**Aspira, expira... Serénate, Hermione.**

Tres felices meses habían pasado desde que el noviazgo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se había hecho público, cuando el pelirrojo auror le propuso casamiento a su enamorada.

Ocurrió durante la boda de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, mientras Harry y Ginny se levantaban de la mesa que compartían los cuatro, para ir a bailar el vals que empezaba a sonar.

Minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione se besaban lentamente, luego de que el pelirrojo le hubiese colocado el anillo de compromiso en uno de sus finos dedos, y ella le hubiese imitado. Miradas cómplices, sonrisas traviesas, y besos delicados, fueron frecuentes durante el resto de la noche.

Pocos días después, ya la fecha estaba fijada para el casamiento. El anuncio del futuro matrimonio, fue enviado ese mismo día en elegantes sobres dorados a todos sus invitados, quienes casi de inmediato salieron a comprar los regalos y sus trajes de gala.

Faltaban sólolo dos semanas para que Hermione estuviese casada. ¡Quedaba tan poco, para que a su nombre se sumase el apellido Weasley! Muy pronto, ella se convertiría en Hermione Jane Granger de Weasley. ¡Qué preciosura! Estaba tan emocionada, que no había día en que no tuviera los ojos llorosos.

En ese momento, se encontraba en la tienda de Madame Malkin, acompañada de Ginny, mientras la ya veterana bruja, le ponía los últimos alfileres al vestido blanco. Ese mismo día, Malkin lo mandaría a terminar a su fábrica mágica de alta costura, y le aseguró a Hermione, que para el próximo viernes se lo enviaría a La Madriguera.

Hermione, estiraba su brazo frecuentemente, y admiraba su anillo con el embelesamiento propio de una mujer enamorada. Mientras tanto, Ginny intentaba distraer a la castaña, y a cada rato le llamaba la atención para que ésta se observara en el espejo, con su vestido de novia. Era bellísimo, con escote palabra de honor, y se lucía elegantemente en la figura de Hermione, quien, a pesar de no ser dueña de una finísima cintura, tenía un cuerpo esbelto.

-Así estará bien.- afirmó Madame Malkin, tras colocar el último alfiler.

-¿No sería mejor si aquí le hiciera un dobladillo?- sugirió la pelirroja.

-Así está bien, Ginny.- la cortó la castaña, segura. -Ya no te entretengas, ¿si?

-¡Tienes razón, Hermione! Tenemos que ir a ver las flores para el ramo, ¡ahora!

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!- exclamó ella.

-¡Con cuidado, señorita!- le advirtió Malkin, ayudándola, al ver la prisa con la que la castaña se quitaba el vestido.

-Si, señora, no se preocupe.

En unos minutos, Hermione le entregaba el vestido intacto a la mujer, y salía apresurada de la tienda, seguida por su amiga.

-¡La lista, Ginny! ¡Lee la lista!

-Veamos... camareros, listos. Flores de decoración, listas. Luces del interior, listas. Las del exterior... ¡eso nos falta! No podemos bailar en el patio sin luces... Vajilla, encargada. Mantelería, sigue pendiente... y

-¡Merlín, la mantelería!- se sobresaltó Hermione, mientras que la pelirroja seguía leyendo...

-Música, lista... Fotógrafos, contratados...

-¡Ginny, creí que ya habíamos escogido la mantelería!

-Estábamos en eso, recuerda que no lograste decidirte entre la de color durazno, la azul oscura o la amarilla suave. Pero no tienes por qué exasperarte, Hermione, lo podemos arreglar en cuanto...- pero su amiga la interrumpió bastante exaltada.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto, faltando tan poco para la boda?- se lamentó la castaña, aferrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por ordenar sus ideas y mantener la calma. -Bien, Ginny, escúchame. Yo me ocuparé de la mantelería y el ramo ahora mismo, y tú ve a arreglar lo de las luces. Nos encontramos en Flourish y Blotts en cuanto terminemos, a más tardar hasta las 5, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo. Todo estará bien, ¿sabes? Serénate. ¡Nos vemos en unas horas!- se despidió rápidamente la pelirroja, y echó a andar hacia la dirección contraria a la de Hermione. No quería estar al lado de su amiga cuando ésta explotara de los nervios.

****

Estaba acurrucada en el alféizar de la ventana, su cabeza reposaba sobre el frío vidrio, y su mirada castaña se perdía en la lejanía del paisaje nocturno. Vestía su pijama, lista para irse a dormir en cuanto sintiera sueño. Pronto, sería una mujer casada. Se preguntaba frecuentemente si era eso lo que ella quería.

_"¿No se quejan muchos, del matrimonio? ¿No habla la gente de que, cuando uno está casado, suelen surgir problemas incoherentes? ¿Y que eso puede llevar a lo que suponen una "solución" a sus discusiones, es decir, el divorcio? ¿Y si la rueda cambia de dirección? ¿Y si de repente las cosas salen... diferentes, a cómo yo lo espero? ¿Qué sucedería entonces? ¿Sería yo, capaz de aceptar el divorcio? No sabría responderme ahora. ¿Y por qué rayos me estoy cuestionando esto, cuando faltan sólo dos semanas para MI boda?"_

-Hermione... ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ron, saliendo del baño.

-Si, cariño.- respondió ella, escuetamente.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas y te relajas? Has estado corriendo todo el día, dormir algo te vendría bien.- le propuso, al tiempo que se tendía en su cama.

-En un momento voy... Descansa.

Durante los meses que vivieron como pareja, habían hecho cambios. Ahora, dormían en la misma habitación, aunque, por petición de Hermione, en diferentes camas. Ella quería acostumbrarse, de a poco, a convivir con él, porque sabía que pronto serían marido y mujer.

Sin embargo, algunas noches en las que a Hermione le costaba trabajo dormir, se levantaba sigilosamente y se hacía un espacio en la cama del pelirrojo, acurrucándose junto a él. Instintivamente, su prometido la abrazaba por la cintura, y sólo entonces, ella lograba conciliar el sueño.

Intranquila, Hermione puso los pies en el suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

_"Ya está todo organizado, Hermione... Hoy terminaste con los preparativos más importantes. No te echarás atrás por necedades. Y menos si sabes que amas a Ron. Sería una estupidez dejarse asustar por el palabrerío de las personas, por los rumores que escuchas sobre el matrimonio. No tiene lógica. Y tú siempre has actuado con lógica._

Excepto cuando estás con Ron dijo una vocecita en su mente. Aquella voz especializada en sembrar la duda, en el momento más inoportuno.

_Eso es amor, Hermione, no seas idiota. No te pondrás a filosofar ahora sobre esas cosas, es completamente innecesario._

_Un segundo, ¿Estás segura? ¿Entonces por qué Harry y Ginny no se han casado aún? Tal vez, pretenden evitar el divorcio y... ¡Ya basta! ¡No te llenes la cabeza con nimiedades! Sabes que algún día, ellos también se casarán. Sus razones para no hacerlo ahora son... justamente eso, razones suyas, que no te incumben, Hermione. Deja de complicarte la vida, aunque sea por esta vez. Todo saldrá bien, tranquila. Respira profundo y, has a un lado los nervios; Aléjalos de ti, porque te están volviendo loca, y eso no puede sucederte a tan poco tiempo de tu boda..."_

-Hermione.- la llamó el pelirrojo, adormilado.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes estarte quieta? No puedo dormir.

-No, Ron, no puedo. ¿Qué no lo ves?- se exasperó ella.

-Lo estoy viendo, pero te estoy pidiendo que te sientes en algún lugar y dejes de hacer ruido, Hermione, quiero dormir.

-Pues hazlo de una vez.- le espetó.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de caminar?

-Lo siento, pero no.- le respondió la castaña con terquedad.

-¡Diablos, Hermione! Te estoy pidiendo la cosa más simple del mundo. ¡Sólo siéntate!

-¡No, no, y no! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ¡No quiero sentarme, ni estar quieta, ni nada que se le asemeje!

-¿Y qué parte de "quiero dormir" no entiendes tú?

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dejas en paz, y te duermes de una buena vez, Ron.

-¡Tú me lo impides!

-¡No inventes! No tengo la intención de molestarte, sólo me preguntaba si... sólo...- Hermione bufó. Estaba a punto de decir: "Me preguntaba si crees que es una buena idea el que nos casemos" pero desistió. -¡A quién le importa, Ron! Es una tontería.

-Si no es de importancia, entonces no armes un escándalo, ¿quieres? Deberías tranquilizarte. Estoy agotado, e intento descansar.

Ella abrió la boca, preparada para replicar, pero Ron la acalló.

-Es demasiado. Esta discusión no tiene sentido, Hermione. No voy a pelear contigo.- determinó él. Caviló unos segundos, y al final, con un tono más delicado, le dijo: -Perdóname.

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

-No, perdóname tú, Ron, tienes razón. Pienso que los nervios y las ansias me están jugando una mala pasada.

Sin una palabra más, la castaña se acostó en su cama, apagó la luz de su velador y se tapó hasta la cabeza, fingiendo estar dormida para no molestar más a su prometido.

No obstante, tras largos minutos en los que ella se removió inquieta entre las sábanas, cambiando de posición a cada segundo, el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza de su almohada y le preguntó suavemente:

-¿Quieres venir aquí, conmigo?

Hermione no le respondió. Se limitó a salir de su cama y acomodarse en la del pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos, exhausta, y sintió como los tibios labios de Ron se posaban en su frente, dándole un tierno beso y deseándole buenas noches.


	11. Cuando repican las campanas

**Capítulo 11.**

**Cuando repican las campanas.**

La boda se celebraría tal como habían planeado la de Bill y Fleur: en el jardín de La Madriguera, dentro de una enorme carpa mágica. Un hechizo climatizador proporcionaba calidez al ambiente. Los camareros vestidos con smokings blancos aún rondaban por el lugar, llevando bandejas con bebidas y bocadillos.

Desde la entrada hasta el altar, se extendía una larga alfombra escarlata, y a sus lados se encontraban ubicadas decenas de filas de sillas blancas. En el interior cabían cómodamente alrededor de trescientas personas.

Ya todos los invitados habían llegado, y paseaban por el lugar conversando con unos y otros, muchos de ellos en pleno reencuentro. Allí habían asistido no sólo los numerosos integrantes de la amplia familia Weasley y los padres de Hermione, sino también una considerable cantidad de ex-compañeros y profesores de su antiguo colegio.

Luna y Ginny eran las damas de honor. Ambas vestían preciosas túnicas plateadas, sujetas al cuello por dos finas cintas del mismo tono. La primera, reía tiernamente junto a su esposo, disfrutando hasta del más mínimo detalle del ambiente. La segunda, hacía vanos intentos por hacer conversación con las hermanas Patil, quienes no quitaban la mirada del famoso jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum. Hermione lo había invitado, por supuesto. Siendo buenos amigos, no podía ser de otra forma. Y a pesar de que Ron no compartía la idea en lo más mínimo, ella le había enviado la carta de invitación a Bulgaria. Ron terminó por aceptarlo.

Los minutos pasaban y al ver que la ceremonia no empezaba, Ginny se escurrió entre la gente y fue al encuentro de su madre, que debía estar afuera. En cuestión de segundos, la joven se encontraba en el exterior de la carpa, bajo la negrura de un cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué tal todo?- interrogó Ginny, visiblemente ansiosa.

-Todo está listo, cielo.- le respondió Molly.

-¿Ya va a entrar?

-En un instante.- asintió la señora Weasley.

-Por Merlín, ya era hora. Tengo la impresión de que han pasado siglos en vez de minutos.

Velozmente, y con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Ginny entró y fue en busca de Luna. Se dirigieron hacia el altar que se ubicaba al final del recorrido de la alfombra e intercambiaron algunas palabras con el cura mágico. Luego, se colocaron en sus puestos.

-Atención, por favor.- pidió el hombre con voz potente, ya que estaba utilizando un hechizo aumentador. -Todos podéis sentaros.

Pronto, los invitados estaban acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, con la mirada expectante hacia la entrada.

Una melodía suave y lenta comenzó a oírse, proveniente de todos lados, y de un momento a otro, los señores Weasley, vestidos apropiadamente para la ocasión, avanzaron tomados del brazo, con sendas sonrisas emocionadas adornando sus rostros. Tras ellos aparecieron dos adultos jóvenes: Harry y Ron, ataviados con elegantes trajes de gala negros. Su presencia provocó suspiros entre las jóvenes que presenciaban el acontecimiento. El cabello pelirrojo de Ron, peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, resaltaba aún más sus incipientes rasgos de madurez. El novio permaneció junto al altar, sumamente nervioso, mientras sus padres y su amigo se sentaban en la primera fila, al lado de Luna, Neville, Ginny y los gemelos. Su madre ya había empezado a llorar silenciosamente; George intentaba consolarla.

Fue entonces que la música se hizo mucho más audible, dando paso a un murmullo colectivo. Las cabezas se estiraban y superponían en un vano intento por ser el primero en ver entrar a… la novia.

Hermione apareció tomada del brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco, más bella que nunca, deslizándose con gracia y cierto sonrojo, por la alfombra escarlata. El bronceado natural de su piel, resaltaba tímidamente con el color de su vestido. Su cabello castaño estaba sutilmente recogido con una hebilla brillante; algunos mechones sueltos adornaban con elegancia sus hombros y espalda al descubierto. El vestido era delicadamente insinuador, de una belleza sutil, para nada barroca. Se podía percibir la delicadeza de la joven que lo lucía.

Ron la admiraba desde el altar, pensando que no le alcanzaría ni todo el tiempo del mundo para comprender la belleza que envolvía a su futura esposa. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban ese aire de niña dulce que nunca perdería. Pero su Hermione ya no era una niña... iba a ser su mujer. Y caminaba hacia él, vestida de novia, absolutamente ensoñadora.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en la noche. Una mirada oceánica y una chocolate, desbordantes de amor.

El Señor Granger, con la expresión más orgullosa que pudiera haber tenido jamás, entregó a su hija, a aquel que en unas horas sería su yerno. Con los brazos entrelazados, Ron y Hermione miraron al cura, que estaba preparado para iniciar la ceremonia. Ron sentía un ligero temblor en su futura esposa y de reojo la observó. Sus labios también estaban trémulos. ¡Cuán bella era! Y pronto sería suya…

-Damas y caballeros- comenzó el hombre -estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar con profundo gozo la unión en matrimonio de estos novios...

-¡Qué bella se ve!- susurraba Luna. Neville le hacía señas para que no hablara.

-El vestido le sienta estupendamente.- asintió Ginny en el mismo tono, orgullosa de haber participado en la elección del modelo de éste.

-Ron se ve muy guapo, también.- aportó la rubia, con su típica inocencia.

-Al igual que Harry...- mumuró la pelirroja para sí misma.

-Bendigo vuestro amor conyugal, y os enriquezco hoy para que os guardéis mutua fidelidad y podáis cumplir con las demás obligaciones que conlleva el matrimonio. Entonces, os pregunto: Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu legítima esposa, prometiendo amarle y respetarle, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la enfermedad y la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.- logró pronunciar Ron, colocando la alianza de plata lentamente en el dedo anular de la castaña. Su mirada la escudriñaba como un océano sediento.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas a Ronald...?

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry, y lo observó con los ojos empañados; Él le sonrió radiantemente. Se veía feliz, emocionado al estar viendo el casamiento de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Si…- respondió Hermione, poniéndole el anillo con dedos temblorosos. –Si acepto.- repitió, tratando de adentrarse en ese océano azul de la mirada de su enamorado.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer...- concluyó el cura.

Ron y Hermione se besaron apasionadamente, al tiempo que el hombre alzaba su varita y lazos de chispas rojas y doradas envolvían a la pareja, para luego elevarse y estallar en miles de estrellas que bañaron el lugar, causando una oleada de aplausos entre los invitados. Las campanadas se hicieron oír en medio del tumulto de personas que se aglomeraban en torno al matrimonio para felicitarlos eufóricamente.

Hermione derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, abrazando a todos y en varios casos, llorando junto a ellos. Ron no se quedaba atrás, pues la sonrisa radiante que tenía en su rostro era permanente; muchos le daban palmadas, y otros como sus hermanos y Harry, lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Mientras esto sucedía, los camareros habían utilizado sus varitas para modificar el ambiente, suplantando la fila de sillas, la alfombra y el altar por una gran cantidad de mesas negras y redondas, cubiertas por los manteles y vajilla que la novia había escogido. Una enorme pista de baile color púrpura ocupó más de la mitad de la carpa. Focos de luces blancas se enfocaron en Hermione y Ron, quienes atendieron a la señal y se acercaron al lugar.

Los invitados, quienes admiraban la nueva decoración, pronto se habían arremolinado alrededor de la pista para no perderse detalle.

Y el vals comenzó a sonar. Como de costumbre, los recién casados abrieron el baile. Él, tomándola de la cintura, manteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo, y ella, rodeándole el cuello con sus delicadas manos, bailaron al compás de la melodía, dando pie a que distintas parejas se sumaran a la pista. Ron danzaba de maravillas, nadie lo hubiera imaginado. En sus brazos Hermione giraba y giraba, incesantemente, feliz. Completamente feliz

Un polvo mágico que caía con parsimonia cubrió a todos. Alzaron la vista, pero no había techo. En su lugar, podían apreciar un infinito cielo repleto de estrellas. Al mismo tiempo, se encontraron con pequeños seres que flotaban sobre la fiesta. Eran hadas, volando alegremente; De allí provenía el brillo azulado.

****

-¡Volveremos dentro de dos semanas! ¡Adiós! ¡Los extrañaremos!- se despedían Ron y Hermione por quinta vez.

-¡También nosotros!- respondían Harry y Ginny, abrazándolos efusivamente.

Ya se habían despedido de los señores Weasley, lo cual había sido lo más complicado, debido a que Molly pretendía hacer la despedida más larga de la historia del mundo. Era el día siguiente a la boda, y ellos tenían que marcharse.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se alejaron de La Madriguera, para llegar hasta el árbol que alguna vez había sido el sitio de encuentro de cierta cita.

-Será una luna de miel inolvidable.- afirmó Ron.

-Claro que sí, mientras permanezcas a mi lado.- coincidió Hermione.

-Por siempre...

-Por siempre.- repitió la castaña, besándolo dulcemente.

-¿Preparada?

-Absolutamente, cariño.

Ambos tomaron sus maletas, y desde lejos saludaron una vez más a todos los Weasley y a su mejor amigo. Ron, con su mano libre, sostuvo el Nirvana, mientras Hermione pasaba las páginas hasta llegar a la indicada. Entonces ella la apuntó con su varita y pronunció un sencillo "Revélate"; Una tibia brisa ya conocida los rodeó, y los trasladó de inmediato a un paisaje totalmente diferente.

Se encontraron en la puerta de una hermosa casona blanca, ubicada frente a la playa, para ellos y nadie más. El sol de la tarde era lo único que no había cambiado, ya que el clima dentro del Nirvana permanecía igual.

Dejaron las maletas bajo el pórtico y se quitaron los zapatos, para caminar libremente sobre la arena. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla del mar mojando sus pies con el agua salada, lo cual les proporcionó una frescura muy agradable. Hermione se acomodó en el regazo de su esposo abrazándose a él, y enseguida pudo disfrutar del camino de besos que el pelirrojo le dejaba a lo largo del cuello, provocándole una sensación sumamente placentera.

-¿Te he dicho que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo?- le preguntó ella, observando a su flamante marido con ojos fogosos.

-Sabes que no tengo buena memoria.- sonrió Ron.

-Pues, lo soy.- repitió Hermione, para luego colgarse de su cuello y sumergirse en esos labios que tanto deseaba, en el beso más apasionado de su vida.


	12. Delirio

**Capítulo 12.**

**Delirio.**

-¿Te he dicho que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo?- le preguntó ella, observando a su flamante marido con ojos fogosos.

-Sabes que no tengo buena memoria.- sonrió Ron.

-Pues, lo soy.- repitió Hermione, para luego colgarse de su cuello y sumergirse en esos labios que tanto deseaba, en el beso más apasionado de su vida. Sus lenguas se saborearon, las caricias iban increcendo, como sucedía cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban .

Pero un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Hermione, quien como es obvio, no pudo resistirse a expresarlo en voz alta.

-Ron...- lo llamaba Hermione, entre besos. -Ronald...

-¿Mmm?- le interrogó él, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Todo su interés estaba centrado en llenarla de besos

-Deberíamos pensar en un lugar para construir nuestra casa, cielo...

-Cuando volvamos, organizaremos todo para que pronto podamos mudarnos, ¿bien? No pienses en eso ahora...

-Es que será un cambio importante, ¿no crees? Empezaremos una nueva vida, en un nuevo lugar, una nueva casa, sólo nosotros dos.

-Claro que es importante Herms, pero ya tendremos tiempo para preparar todo.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó la castaña, con alegría.

-¿Qué cosa?- suspiró Ron, mirando el cielo repleto de nubes, entre las que el sol se había ocultado.

-Pienso que el Valle de Godric es un lugar hermoso... ¿no sería lindo que viviéramos allí?

-Es una opción interesante.- aceptó Ron. -Pero en este mismo instante hay otras cosas que me interesan más...- confesó, acercándose a sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez mordiéndolos seductoramente. Hermione le correspondió enseguida, colocando su mano en la nuca del pelirrojo y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. -Oh, no es posible...- se quejó Ron, separándose de la castaña con dificultad y poniéndose de pie.

Gotas de agua habían comenzado a caer del cielo, y de a poco se hacían más y más fuertes. Hermione sonrió encantada, si había algo que adoraba de la naturaleza, era la lluvia. Se paró y estiró los brazos, dirigiendo su rostro al cielo y disfrutando del agua que velozmente mojaba su piel.

-Es preciosa...- le dijo a Ron, suspirando profundamente.

-Hermione, no podemos quedarnos, si sigues aquí vas a enfermarte. ¡Ven conmigo!- le dijo, tironeándole del brazo.

-No, quedémonos cariño.- dijo la castaña, riendo.

-Que no, ya te lo dije. Vamos adentro. -le dijo tozudamente.

-Pues, no, no iré.- le contradijo ella.

-¿Ah, no?- le preguntó Ron, acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste.- le advirtió él.

Entonces, inesperadamente y con extrema habilidad, la alzó en brazos llevándola consigo, mientras ella comenzaba a reír y se abrazaba a su espalda con fuerza. Cuando estuvieron bajo el pórtico, a salvo de la lluvia, él sacó su varita, y con un sencillo movimiento abrió la puerta, al tiempo que enviaba las maletas y sus zapatos al interior de la casa. Luego con suma delicadeza dejó que Hermione posase sus pies en el suelo nuevamente, y con otra floritura de varita, la limpió de todo resto de arena, y secó su ropa, repitiendo los hechizos en sí mismo.

-Aquí, ya estamos seguros.- dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Vaya... qué bello es todo.- se admiró Hermione, recorriendo con sus ojos chocolates toda la sala de estar.

El piso era de baldosas blancas como la nieve, las extensas paredes, en contraste, eran de un dorado pálido y proporcionaban gran calidez al ambiente. La amplia chimenea, revestida con trozos irregulares de rústico mármol, se encontraba en el rincón derecho de la sala.

Las cortinas escarlatas que cubrían en su totalidad una de las paredes, hacían juego con un moderno sillón inglés del mismo tono, que les invitaba a acomodarse junto a esos mullidos almohadones forrados con finísima seda.

Sobre una mesa ratona ubicada frente al sillón, había una hermosa fuente de cristal repleta de una gran variedad de tentadoras frutas. Hermione se acercó a ella y tomó un racimo de uvas, ¡las adoraba! Eran una delicia para sus papilas gustativas.

Ron corrió las cortinas, descubriendo un ventanal con esplendorosa vista al mar. Los últimos rayos de sol asomaban tímidamente por entre las nubes. La naturaleza se revelaba: el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio, el sonido salvaje del mar embravecido, el agudo y tranquilo silbido del viento en las afueras de la casa...

El pelirrojo recorrió el lugar, deteniéndose frente a un mueble sobre el que reposaba un extraño objeto.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó.

-Dime.- le dijo distraídamente, mientras se dejaba caer plácidamente en el cómodo sillón.

-Tú... ¿sabes qué es esto?- le preguntó, con algo de vergüenza.

Ella caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, y sonrió al reconocer lo que le señalaba.

-Esto, amor, es un tocadiscos. Es un antiguo artefacto que se utilizaba para oír música. Hoy en día, casi no se ven en ninguna parte, pero hay quienes aún los conservan. Estos de aquí, son los discos de pasta, y se supone que moviendo esto, el aparato debe funcionar... Inténtalo.

-¿Yo? Digo, si, claro.- Dubitativo, Ron hizo lo que Hermione le indicaba, y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó una melodía suave que se expandía por el ambiente.

-Increíble.- musitó, bastante asombrado.

-Y eso es solo el principio. Te mostraré cosas todavía más increíbles del mundo muggle cuando regresemos. ¿Quieres una uva?- le preguntó la castaña de repente, extendiendo el brazo.

-No tengo hambre.- le respondió, sonriendo y dedicándose a observarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente se llevó el fruto a la boca, saboreándolo gustosamente. Eso era demasiado seductor para Ron. Demasiado. Frotándose las manos, fue directo hacia la chimenea, pero al verla recordó que estaba apagada. Tomó su varita y cuando se disponía a encenderla, la voz de su esposa lo retuvo.

-Es que hace frío.- se excusó Ron, como si ella estuviese regañándolo.

-Lo sé, es sólo que ésta es una oportunidad para enseñarte cómo se prende una chimenea al estilo muggle..

-Ah, ¿pero no es más fácil con magia?

-Si, pero el ritual para encender el fuego es más placentero, te lo aseguro - le dijo Hermione. -Lo primero, es buscar leña seca. En un día normal, iríamos a recogerla al bosque que está detrás de la casa, pero con este clima... usaremos las que están aquí debajo.- le indicó, tomando unos cuantos leños de la pila acomodada a un lado de la chimenea. -Con ésto será suficiente. Las acomodas de esta forma...- le dijo, mostrándole a su esposo cómo hacerlo. -...y listo. Ahora, haremos fuego.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que crearemos fuego.

-¿Sin magia?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro, Ron!- le respondió ella, haciendo girar sus ojos. -Los muggles tienen otras maneras de hacerlo, por ejemplo, con cerillas. Buscaré en la cocina...- le dijo, yéndose a abrir una de las puertas.

-Wow... ¡todo es muy elegante! Definitivamente Miriam Broke es la bruja más ingeniosa del planeta. El Nirvana es uno de los mejores inventos mágicos que se han hecho hasta ahora.- murmuró Hermione maravillada.

La mesa redonda de ébano y cristal hacía juego con el resto del mobiliario. Una majestuosa vitrina exhibía una delicada vajilla de cristal tallado.

La castaña comenzó a abrir cajones hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Regresó con una cajita de cerillas en sus manos.

-¿Y con eso harás fuego?- se asombró Ron.

-Ay, cariño, cómo se nota que nunca has prestado atención a la clase de Estudios Muggles...

-¡De eso hace ya muchos años!- protestó el pelirrojo.

-Como digas. Comencemos... se hace así.- le dijo ella, sosteniendo una cerilla con sus dedos, y frotándolo una vez contra el costado de la caja. Una pequeña llama se prendió ante el contacto, y Hermione la mantuvo ante los ojos de Ron. El fuego se reflejaba en sus pupilas azules, hecho que distrajo a la castaña.

-¡Vas a quemarte!- le advirtió Ron. El aviso llegó a los oídos de Hermione con el tiempo exacto para que ella lanzara la cerilla hacia el interior de la chimenea, y ésta comenzara a encenderse.

-Uff... estuvo cerca.- suspiró ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- le regañó Ron, con una mueca de descontento.

Algo avergonzada por su estupidez, Hermione se sentó frente al hogar para observar como chisporroteaban los leños. Necesitaba dar calor a sus pies descalzos. Estaba disgustada consigo misma. Claro, el pelirrojo no sabía que el que ella hubiese estado a punto de quemarse, era, implícitamente, su culpa. ¿Pero acaso podía considerarlo culpable por ser dueño de esos ojos hipnotizantes?

-Hey, Herms, lo siento. Sólo me preocupé, ¿bien? Lo importante es que no te sucedió nada.- le dijo Ron, con voz suave, sentándose tras ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

-No te estoy culpando, amor, fui una tonta.

-No digas eso, mi Hermione es la mujer más inteligente en la tierra.- la aduló, depositando un tierno beso en su cabello castaño. -Para la leona más bella.- le dijo, entregándole una rosa roja.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió la mujer, aspirando su aroma. -¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

-Cuando fuiste a la cocina, fui a ver qué había detrás de la otra puerta. Hay una gran habitación con muchas flores, ¿lo sabías?

-¿De verdad? ¡Quiero verla!

Ron sonrió, se levantó de un salto y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y respondió a su sonrisa, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta que aún le era desconocida.

-Cierra los ojos, sé que te encantará.- le dijo, entonces abrió la puerta, alejándose unos metros de ella para darle espacio. -Ábrelos.

Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de Hermione.

-¡No puedo creerlo cielo, es bellísima!- exclamó, sonriendo ante la imagen.

Una mullida alfombra púrpura cubría el piso, invitándolos a entrar descalzos a la amplia habitación. Las cortinas de la ventana hacían juego con el acolchado escarlata que lucía la enorme cama matrimonial adoselada. Podían apreciarse largas ramificaciones de rosas talladas en la cabecera dorada, detalle que maravilló a Hermione. A la derecha, sobre un elegante dressoir, un hermoso jarrón lucía repleto de rosas y tulipanes que perfumaban la habitación con un aire exquisitamente romántico.

Hermione volteó y chocó con aquellos ojos azules que siempre lograban hipnotizarla. Un veloz estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus latidos se aceleraron inesperadamente y su entereza flaqueó... Se necesitaban, lo sabían, lo sentían en el mismo aire que respiraban.

Se miraron profundamente, con el deseo emanando irrefrenablemente, y antes de que lo notasen, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban. Podían sentir la ansiedad y leer la impaciencia plasmada en los ojos del otro, preguntándose quién debía tomar la iniciativa.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, sus músculos se tensaban, la conexión de sus miradas se intensificaba.

Hermione dudaba sobre qué hacer, esperando a que Ron realizara el primer movimiento. Y precisamente fue él el que perdió el control, empujándola suave pero firmemente contra la pared, estrechando a la castaña contra su cuerpo, y buscando sus labios con desesperación.

El beso se intensificó, tornándose más delicioso, transformándose en fuego puro. Sus lenguas jugaban a un juego que ya conocían, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentían nuevo, abierto a intrigantes aventuras.

Actos inconscientes los guiaban hacia aquello que tanto deseaban; besos fogosos y caricias vehementes habían hecho a un lado la lógica, dando lugar a que los impulsos los gobernaran.

Ron se separó levemente por unos segundos, quitándole con un solo movimiento la blusa que Hermione llevaba puesta. La castaña nunca dejaría de sonrojarse ante una situación como aquella, pero no se detuvo, y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Poco a poco, los amantes se despojaron de todas sus prendas, las cuales quedaron esparcidas libremente por el suelo lustrado. Sus cuerpos completamente al descubierto estaban a merced de Bast, entregándose de lleno a los sentimientos desenfrenados que les envolvían, al amor mutuo e irracional.

Hermione gimió extasiada al sentir los labios de Ron recorriendo su piel, dejando un camino de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello, pasando por su hombro derecho, y deteniéndose en cada parte de su cuerpo. El calor de su lengua le quemaba, la pasión de sus caricias le hacía arder de deseo.

El pelirrojo la alzó sin dejar de besarla, e instintivamente Hermione abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, dejándose llevar hasta la cama matrimonial que ansiosamente los esperaba. Ron colocó a la mujer con delicadeza sobre las sedosas sábanas blancas, reanudando la exploración de aquel cuerpo que a sus ojos era perfecto, deslizando sus labios por esa piel suave y bronceada que superaba a la mismísima belleza.

Rodaron sobre la cama, anhelantes, intercambiando lugares, aventurándose. Sus manos recorrían ansiosamente cada centímetro de sus cuerpos desnudos, buscaban conocer hasta el más recóndito recoveco, pretendiendo fundirse, convertirse en uno.

El deseo brotaba por cada uno de sus poros, implacable. Sentían el cálido aliento del otro sobre su cuello... Y se demostraron lo que con palabras no era suficiente... En medio del éxtasis, del frenesí, sus cuerpos ardientemente entrelazados se hicieron uno... en una danza lenta y armoniosa.

Sensaciones cautivadoras les obnubilaron.

No existía la racionalidad, el autocontrol, la conciencia plena... estaban arrojados al delirio del amor desenfrenado que sentían el uno por el otro.

Besos húmedos y frenéticos, susurros excitantes al oído, y roces cálidos e impetuosos, les hicieron sumergirse en la locura y pasión infinitas.

Ímpetu, respiraciones agitadas, satisfacción, temblores incesantes...

Sintieron un tibio sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, un cansancio embriagador que, más que detenerlos, los impulsaba a seguir, buscando más y más.... Se amaron hasta tocar el paraíso, el límite del abismo.

Y resurgieron a la conciencia…. Hermione recostándose rendida sobre su esposo, ambos exhaustos pero ávidos, queriendo retroceder en el tiempo y repetirlo, convertirse en uno en medio de la deliciosa locura, otra vez.

****


	13. Epílogo

**Capítulo 13.**

**Epílogo.**

_**Cinco años después (2006)**_

Hermione ya no sólo trabajaba en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas; Hacía poco más de un año que había sido ascendida en el Ministerio, al ganarse el puesto de secretaria en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Allí logró grandes cosas, entre ellas erradicar muchas de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras. Era una meta cumplida, que tenía en mente desde que terminó sus estudios. Obstinación y estrategias, eran su fuerte en el ámbito de trabajo. El nombre de Hermione Jane Granger de Weasley, era ya muy conocido y admirado en la comunidad mágica, así como el de su mejor amigo y el de su esposo.

Como cualquier otra noche, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley regresaban del trabajo, que últimamente consistía en mantener la seguridad del mundo no mágico, ahuyentando a los criminales, y facilitándole el trabajo a la policía, de encerrarlos a buen recaudo. También se ocupaban de entrenar a los aspirantes a aurores o a los principiantes, pero nada más allá de eso. Los mortífagos que habían quedado desperdigados por el mundo tras la caída de su señor, estaban encarcelados... y a todos, esas épocas se les antojaban muy lejanas. Los tiempos habían cambiado... y la paz les estaba haciendo compañía desde hacía años.

Los dos reconocidos aurores, caminaban por las calles muggles, en dirección al callejón que siempre solían utilizar a esas horas para desaparecerse. Detestaban viajar por la Red Flu, no solo por la incomodidad, sino porque las chimeneas del Ministerio estaban continuamente ocupadas; Imposible utilizarlas sin estar un buen rato esperando en la fila.

Los fieles amigos, los compañeros de trabajo, los hermanos del alma, se despidieron deseándose suerte, para marcharse cada uno por su lado. Harry, se dirigía a su nueva casa para encontrarse con su esposa y con sus hijos, James y Albus. El último niño había nacido hacía tan sólo cuatro meses.

Ron iba a San Mungo para visitar a su mujer, quien lo esperaba plácidamente, con la panza de una futura madre. Faltaba menos de un mes para que se cumplieran los nueves meses del embarazo de Hermione. Nueve meses de larga y ansiosa espera, en el que habían disfrutado de ciertas cosas que conlleva un embarazo.

Como aquella vez, que Ron recordaba a la perfección... ¡Merlín, qué día! Nunca podría explicar la felicidad que experimentó al sentir por primera vez ligeros golpecitos en el vientre de Hermione... "¡Patea, cariño! ¡Rose está pateándome!" había exclamado la castaña. Y si ella hubiese podido, habría saltado de la emoción, seguramente. Risas contentas y besos fogosos, habían inundado la habitación esa noche.

Cuando el pelirrojo se apareció en la entrada del hospital e ingresó en éste, no necesitó avisar a ningún medimago de su presencia, pues últimamente ese lugar era como su segunda casa. Allí merodeaba todas las noches, o incluso se quedaba dormido en la habitación en la que estaba Hermione. Ron subió las escaleras con ansiosa prisa hasta llegar a la puerta correcta. Tenía un presentimiento, algo le presionaba el pecho y a la vez lo aliviaba... era tan extraño ese sentimiento.

Ella lo esperaba con una dulce sonrisa, a pesar del agotamiento que reflejaban sus ojos castaños. Sus mejillas permanecían sonrosadas, y su cabello con bucles, desordenado. Cada vez que él iba a verla, la encontraba acariciando su panza con delicadeza y ternura, tal como lo hacía en ese momento.

Al ver entrar al auror, la medimaga que atendía a Hermione se despidió y los dejó a solas, como siempre ocurría. Ron se quitó el saco y lo dejó en una silla.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy?- le preguntó, inclinándose para besar a la castaña.

-Muy cansada y adolorida, cielo... He estado todo el día con contracciones frecuentes.

-Es un buen indicio, amor.- entonces posó su mano en el vientre de su esposa, y despositó pequeños besos en él.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- le preguntó.

-Sin noticias, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Con el tiempo... se torna aburrido.- comentó al tiempo que se incorporaba, sonriendo vagamente.

-¿Me dirás que extrañas nuestras aventuras de pequeños?- inquirió Hermione, preparando sus argumentos para reprocharle por su comportamiento infantil.

-Pues...- Ron se colocó una mano en la barbilla, fingiendo estar indeciso. -Era más divertido.- determinó, con la inocencia de un niño. Eso le encantaba a Hermione.

-¡Ronald! Eres tan infantil... diversión... diversión... eso es parte de la infancia.

-¿Y quién impuso esa barbaridad?- fingió indignarse el pelirrojo. -¿O quizás tú estás planeando crear una ley así?- la acusó.

-Pues... ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No juegues, Ron. A veces eres tan niño...

-Nunca te quejaste de eso.- acotó él.

Hermione sonrió y tiró de su corbata para darle un beso que él correspondió al instante.

-No me quejé de eso, ni voy a hacerlo.- le dijo ella, sonriéndole. -Sin esa parte infantil, cariño... sencillamente no serías tú.

Entonces fue Ron el que, colocando una mano tras su nuca, besó a su esposa con profundidad, entrelazando sus lenguas en un juego de lo más seductor. Y el juego habitual habría seguido, de no ser porque Hermione interrumpió el beso con lastimeros quejidos, al tiempo que se aferraba el vientre con las dos manos y su rostro se contorsionaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor.

-Son... contracciones.- murmuró Ron, sorprendido. -¡Contracciones!- exclamó, al entender lo que veía. -¡Dalma, Dalma!- gritó.

La medimaga entró corriendo a la habitación, y al ver el estado de la paciente llamó a todo el personal con urgencia. Rápidamente se colocó guantes blancos y acomodó a Hermione en la camilla.

-Señor Weasley... Usted debe... debe retirarse. Por el momento debemos estar sólo los encargados aquí.

-Yo quiero quedarme, Dalma.

-Ahora no es posible... por favor retírese. Vamos, rápido señor.

-Pero me gustaría...

-Le ruego que espere afuera.- concluyó Dalma, cortante.

-Bien, bien. Esperaré en la puerta.- aceptó Ron, al ver la urgencia de todos los medimagos que habían llegado.

Apenas salió, se dedicó a pasear por el pasillo unas cien veces, ida y vuelta. Inquieto, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando con su esposa en ese momento. Posiblemente, ya era hora de que ella diera a luz. De vez en cuando, amagaba entrar a la habitación, pero se arrepentía cuando estaba por girar el picaporte. Quizás no era una buena decisión hacerlo. Los medimagos eran los que tenían experiencia, y si le habían ordenado salir... debía obedecerles; No fuera a ser que metiera la pata. Se trataba de su mujer... la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero las horas pasaban, y Ron no recibía noticias. Su paciencia estaba al límite. Sin en media hora no le informaban nada, él mismo iría a averiguar. Ya demasiado había esperado, la preocupación tomaba forma en su interior, y no podía detenerla. Y otra vez, ese presentimiento. Se le hacía imposible definirlo como bueno o malo, simplemente ahí estaba, presionándole el pecho, inquietándolo...

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Cuánto duraba un parto? Cómo deseaba que Harry estuviera allí... Él le aconsejaría, ya había estado en su situación. Pero su hermano estaba con su esposa y sus hijos, y él allí, a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso. ¿Y si a Hermione le había sucedido algo... malo? _"No Ron, no, no y no."_ ¿Y si de eso se trataba el maldito presentimiento? _"Ni lo pienses, olvídalo."_ Ron sacudió su cabeza en un débil intento por alejar los pensamientos negativos, pero el temor ya había ocupado un lugar en su corazón. _"¡Diablos! Hermione... ¿cómo estarás?"_

Tras otras dos horas más, había logrado sentarse en una de las sillas del pasillo, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, y dejando reposar su barbilla sobre sus manos. Resopló en señal de impaciencia. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, al menos. No había dormido nada, y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo hasta ver a Hermione y comprobar que todo estaba bien. Sentía que necesitaba entrar a esa habitación. Quería derribar la puerta y permanecer al lado de su esposa, consolarla de alguna manera, menguar su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué rayos había salido de allí? Tendría que haberse quedado con ella... Pero el sólo hecho de ver su rostro contraerse por el dolor, le había obligado a acatar la orden. Se resistía a verla sufrir, pero aún más a que lo alejaran de ella. Tenía que volver con su mujer.

Con ese pensamiento, recorrió todo el pasillo con paso decidido, de vuelta a la habitación. Nada más le importaba, ni siquiera se puso a pensar que los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, sólo sabía que tenía que estar con Hermione. Ya se disponía a abrir la puerta aunque fuese a la fuerza, cuando alguien del otro lado de ésta, lo hizo por él. Cuatro medimagos salieron del lugar, felicitándole a él y marchándose de inmediato. Dalma apareció en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, y con voz amable le dijo:

-Felicidades, señor Weasley... su hija ha nacido en perfectas condiciones hace unos minutos. Puede entrar a ver a su esposa, en unas horas les traeremos a la niña.- le invitó la mujer, instándole a girar el picaporte. Dicho esto se hizo a un lado y se fue por el pasillo. Ron abrió la puerta sumamente ansioso, y en tres zancadas llegó al lado de la mujer.

-¿Hermione, cómo te sientes?

-Sin fuerzas, pero aliviada de que todo haya salido bien... Dalma me dijo que pronto traerán a Rose. Debes verla cariño, es una niña preciosa.

-Seguramente es tan bella como su madre.- asintió el pelirrojo, inclinándose para besarla placenteramente. Luego se recostó a su lado, y Hermione se acomodó en su pecho, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello castaño inconscientemente.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, charlando y besándose de a ratos, pero parecían días. Ella necesitaba sentir a su bebé entre sus brazos, poder abrazarla y darle todo el amor de una madre... Entonces Hermione pensó en distraerse con lo que fuera, para que los minutos corriesen más rápido.

-Mmm... ¿Ron?- lo llamó la castaña mientras él depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios.

-¿Si?- interrogó el pelirrojo, siguiendo con su tarea.

-¿Puedes traerme un café con medialunas? Muero de hambre, e imagino que tú también.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, amor. No me pidas que me aleje.- le rogó, besándola con intensidad, logrando que ella gimiera y luego se quejara por la obvia extorsión de su esposo.

-Sólo será por unos minutos, cariño. Hazlo por mí.

-Cómo negarme.- se rindió Ron, levantándose de la cama. -Volveré enseguida.

-Aquí te espero.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y fue hacia las escaleras, directo al patio de comidas. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y rápidamente consiguió el desayuno. Con su varita, hizo flotar las bandejas atrás de él, y éstas le siguieron todo el camino de vuelta. Su estómago rugió con fuerza mientras avanzaba, y recién fue que Ron notó que él también tenía hambre, y mucha. El día anterior no había cenado, y por la tarde sólo había bebido una taza de café. No recordaba algún otro día en el que hubiera comido tan poco... no era propio de él. Pero los nervios de hacía unas horas le habían hecho sentir un nudo bien asegurado que no dejaba pasar más que saliba.

Cuando llegó a su pasillo, se topó con Dalma que iba en dirección contraria. Las tazas y los platos tintineaban sobre las bandejas metálicas, que aguardaron junto al hombre.

-¡Oh! Señor Weasley, justo me dirigía a buscarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Su hija, ya está en manos de su esposa. Ella me pidió que le avisara. Todo ha salido muy bien en el parto, y la niña está en perfectas condiciones. Vaya a verla, es tan hermosa...

Ron no escuchó más. Dejando a la medimaga con la palabra en la boca y pidiéndole que más tarde enviara esas bandejas a la habitación, fue casi corriendo hasta ésta. Los nervios y la emoción se mezclaban confusamente, y Ron no podía pensar con claridad. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, preparándose para ver a su hija, como si pretendiera no recibir la sorpresa de golpe.

La imagen que vio al entrar, lo deslumbró extraordinariamente. Fue como si su corazón hubiese crecido repentinamente, el doble, más aún el triple, del tamaño original. Era como si esa parte de él no cupiese en su pecho, y la felicidad de ver a su Hermione amamantando a su bebé recién nacida, le dificultaba la respiración. Demasiados sentimientos acumulados en su interior... por eso era que sus latidos se habían acelerado. Realmente, la niña era preciosa.

-¡Ron!- exclamó la castaña. Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la sonrisa destellante del amor de una madre recién estrenada. Ella aguardó a que él le respondiera, escudriñándole el rostro, analizando cada reacción y cada gesto de su esposo.

-Her-Hermione, es... increíble. Ella es...- decía Ron, acercándose con lentitud. No podía decir palabra sin trastabillar. Se le hacía imposible completar una sola oración.

-Nuestra hija.- afirmó la castaña, sonriéndole. Pero él se había quedado observando ensimismado a su bebé, con los ojos relucientes y una sonrisa boba. Tal como se había quedado Hermione al verla por primera vez.

Ron pensó que debía aprovechar ese momento, estando los tres a solas, porque sabía con certeza que en cuanto sus parientes se enteraran de la noticia, llegarían corriendo para conocer a la pequeña integrante de la numerosa familia Weasley.

-¿Puedo... alzarla?- interrogó él con la emoción y la ansiedad de un niño, y con la absurda preocupación de que fueran a negarle la petición.

-Claro, cielo... sólo espera a que termine.

Él asintió, aún con la mirada perdida en su hija. Todos aquellos que ya eran padres, e intentaban explicar lo que se sentía tener un hijo, tenían razón al decir que con palabras no alcanzaba. Si a él le hubiesen preguntado cómo se sentía en ese instante, no habría sabido qué responder. Y es que no había respuesta a una pregunta como esa... simplemente no existía. No era lo mismo que alguien intentara contárselo, porque no había punto de comparación. Era cuestión de vivir la propia experiencia... y disfrutarla al máximo.

-Ron... ven. Tómala con cuidado, de aquí y aquí.- le indicaba Hermione, acercándole a la bebé, quien al sentirse desprotegida, se soltó a llorar escandalosamente.

El pelirrojo la alzó despacio y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Shhh... Tranquila Rose... tranquila, estás con papá. Calma Rose, no llores.

Ron empezó a balancearse suavemente durante unos minutos, y de a poco, el llanto cesó. La niña había cerrado sus pequeños y brillantes ojos, entregándose a la comodidad de los brazos de su padre.

-Buena niña...- susurró Ron, sin dejar de admirarla.

Hermione se sentó mejor en la cama y le pidió al pelirrojo que se sentara a su lado. Él le pasó a la niña con delicadeza, y Hermione la recibió enseguida. Permanecieron observando a Rose, perdidamente enamorados de su hija. Su madre la había vestido con un hermoso vestido de flores, que mantenía guardado desde que supo que sería una niña. Poseía unas mejillas bien rellenas y tersas, que provocaban ganas de pellizcarlas y llenarlas de besos. Tenía algunos cabellos rojos, y diminutas pequitas en el rostro redondo... Era tan linda, que podrían haberse quedado mirándola por el resto de sus días.

-Ay Ron, es una preciosura. Mira esos cachetes... se los pellizcaría si no estuviera dormida.

-Y es pelirroja, como toda una Weasley.- sonrió él, totalmente orgulloso de que hubiese heredado el color de su cabello.

-Te amo, cariño.

-Y yo a ti, Hermione.- le dijo él, para luego besarla dulcemente.

El cálido beso fue interrumpido por un balbuceo que acarició los oídos de los presentes. La bebé había despertado, y sostenida por Hermione, agitaba los bracitos con emoción.

-Eres la bebé más linda que he visto.- logró pronunciar Ron, admirando sus grandes ojos avellana. -Te pareces a tu madre.- añadió, y acercó su mano a ella, que con sus pequeñas manitas, aferró el dedo índice de su padre.

-Mucho gusto, señorita.- la saludó Ron, fingiendo un saludo formal con sus manos. La bebé sonrió encantada y rió tiernamente. Sus ojos vivaces se dirigieron a su madre, quien le regaló una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Mi bella niña... Mi Rose.- susurró la castaña, acunándola en sus brazos plácidamente.

Ambos se sentían plenos... más que nunca; Y la felicidad que demostraban tenía nombre y apellido: Rose Weasley Granger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
